


M.I.A.

by Chwe_not_chew



Series: Stray Kids Text AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Drinking, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Instagram, It's getting wild yall, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Texting, woojin is their dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: 3racha is a rap crew that never showed their faces to the world.Jisung, Chan and Changbin' friends are the crew biggest fanboys not knowing their idols are closer than they can ever imagine.What happens when their identity come slowly to the light ?





	1. Text #1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 3racha apreciation book !

Yongbok is a weird flex

 

9 online.

 

 

 

**Yeetlix**

3racha new single is OUT !

 

**BabyInnie**

😭😭😭

P.A.C.E. is so djvskwbsjs

 

**Yeetlix**

SpearB voice please

 

**DandyMin**

I don't understand your taste

LeeHoe

Shut it you peasant 3racha is the real deal

 

_'Baby Innie changed the chat name to '3racha is the real deal'_

 

**SexyJean**

ILLUMINATE BY THE LIGHT OF MY LAPTOP

 

**LeeHoe**

CHOP CHOP I'M UP AN HOT POT

 

**WooBear**

Who is 3racha again ?

 

**ChangtotheBin**

^

 

**JiDarling**

^

 

**SuperiorChris**

^

 

**BabyInnie**

You are all cancelled seniors

 

**YeetLix**

3racha is the hottest Korean rap crew on Soundcloud right now.

Their music is so fucking good y'all disappoint me.

 

**LeeHoe**

Don't forget they never showed their face to the public. There are like thousand of theories on it.

 

**JiDarling**

Impressing So y'all have biases and all ?

 

**SexyJean**

Of fucking course Mine is SpearB

 

**BabyInnie**

Mine is CB97

 

**SuperiorChan**

YES

I mean thats cute

 

**YeetLix**

SPEARB IS MINE HWANG BACK OFF

 

**LeeHoe**

J.One is my will to live

 

**DandyMin**

I will give a try

A recommendation list plz

 

**WooBear**

^

 

**BabyInnie**

My favourite is Small Thing

 

**YeetLix**

Hoodie Season + Placebo

 

**SexyJean**

Broken Compass

 

**LeeHoe**

Peer Pressure

 

**JiDarling**

You guys are wild

 

**LeeHoe**

You are the same about BTS you fake ass.

 

**JiDarling**

BUT NAMJOON

 

**BabyInnie**

I really really want to meet 3racha

 

**YeetLix**

^

Mood

 

**ChangtotheBin**

Why ?

 

**BabyInnie**

We don't even know what they look likes or have MVs It's so frustrating

 

**SexyJean**

I would quit college to become their fansite

 

**DandyMin**

You are a dance major Hyunjin please concentrate

 

**YeetLix**

So I'm too and I would do it like Jinnie

 

**LeeHoe**

My Art Major ass will do the same

 

**BabyInnie**

Same but my acting major

 

**JiDarling**

Inspiring

Btw Mucic composition sucks

 

**ChangtotheBin**

^

 

**SuperiorChan**

Miss Lee is too much

 

**WooBear**

Don't forget about Vocal practice Chan

 

**SuperiorChan**

Ooooof

 

**SexyJean**

I have to go to my part time job because unlike yall I'm not from chaebols families

 

**JiDarling**

You are a fucking model not a McDonald's worker

 

**ChangtotheBin**

Now I have a nuggets craving Who want to raid McDonald with me ?

 

**BabyInnie**

^

 

**YeetLix**

^

 

**Woobear**

^

 

**DandyMin**

^

 

**LeeHoe**

^

 

**JiDarling**

I still have to work on Music composing

 

**SuperiorChan**

I'm writting something go without me

 

**BabyInnie**

I will take 2 big macs for you

 

**JiDarling**

MY BABY UWU

 

**SexyJean**

Jeongin is mine through

 

**DandyMin**

**🤦🏻♂️**

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Spicy 3

3 online.

**SpearBinnie**

So I'm in McDonald and everyone is eating so they won't pay much attention about me texting

Did you know about the 3racha thing ?

 

**JiHanOne**

Nop

 

**Chris97**

One time I heard Minho listening to Broken Compass in our dorm but I didn't know they were our fanboys

 

**JiHanOne**

Are we gonna tell them ?

 

**Chris97**

Not a good idea They can't know

Let's just keep the secret

 

**SpearBinnie**

What if they find out ?

 

**Chris97**

They won't


	2. Text #2

3racha is the real tea

**JiDarling**

Something is bothering me

 

**Changtothebin**

Is it me ?

 

**Jidarling**

No ?

 

**Changtothebin**

So fuck you I need to sleep

 

**Jidarling**

Why are we even friends ?

 

**Changtothebin**

Because my voice is fire

I mean it annoys to the pit of hell

 

**JiDarling**

You wish

 

**DandyMin**

Can you please sleep it's like 2am

 

**SexyJean**

You are fucking going to wake up Innie

I will kill you

 

**SuperiorChan**

I gonna let that old meme pass

You are sleeping with Jeongin ?

 

**YeetLix**

They always sleep together

Jeongin need to cuddle to sleep

 

**DandyMin**

They are like cats

 

**SuperiorChan**

That's cute

Why aren't you 2 sleeping you are in the same dorm as them ?

 

**DandyMin**

Dragon Ball Z night

 

**JiDarling**

Solid reason

So no one is interested in me ?

 

**LeeHoe**

I am

 

**JiDarling**

That's why you are my favourite

 

**YeetLix**

GAy

 

**DandyBoi**

You are as straight as a circle Felix

 

**YeetLix**

Nice

 

**SuperiorChan**

Whats your problem Ji ?

 

**JiDarling**

Why I'm here ?

 

**Woobear**

You throught too much again didn't you ?

 

**JiDarling**

Maybe ?

It's a legitimate question

 

**YeetLix**

You are here because you are worth something you are just amazing like you are

 

**JiDarling**

I have been song writing for 16 hours and I want to cry because my inspiration is gone

 

**Woojin**

Jisung baby you need to sleep

 

**LeeHoe**

Don't worry over stupid throughs you are brilliant Jisung if you can't get words out take some rest. It will come later

 

**DandyMin**

It's past 2am now just go to sleep

 

**YeetLix**

Where are you ?

 

**JiDarling**

Don't worry about it Felix

I will try to sleep

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Spicy 3

 

**Chris97**

Ji are you in the studio ?

 

**JiHanOne**

Yeah

 

**Chris97**

Coming

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

3racha is the real tea

 

**BabyInnie**

I love you Jisung hyung don't forget it

 

**YeetLix**

^

 

**DandyMin**

^

 

**LeeHoe**

Same but without the hyung

 

**SuperiorChan**

^

 

**ChangtotheBin**

^

 

**SexyJean**

^

 

**Woobear**

^

 

**YeetLix**

Can I just ask you why you were writing songs ?

 

**JiDarling**

Music Major...

 

**Woobear**

You sure ?

 

**JiDarling**

Yah ! Why would I lie ?

 

**Woobear**

We don't have any song to write for our class

 

**ChangtotheBin**

Let him live little

 

**JiDarling**

I just had the feeling I would write something nice ya know

 

**LeeHoe**

So what class do yall have during this fine morning ?

 

**SexyJean**

History

Let me die please

 

**SuperiorChan**

Gladly.

I have English next to Woojin for 2 hours

 

**BabyInnie**

My classes start at 1pm

 

**SuperiorChan**

Why ?

 

**BabyInnie**

Professor meeting

 

**DandyBoi**

Lucky Maknae

 

**JiDarling**

Want to hang out with me Innie ?

 

**Woobear**

Stop missing class Jisung

Miss Kim is going to strangle you to death if you miss one more class

 

**JiDarling**

But Hyung college is booooooring

 

**SexyJean**

You are boring too and I don't complain

 

**DandyMin**

You life is dull

 

**JiDarling**

Are you sure ?

 

**DandyMin**

Never been so sure

 

**JiDarling**

If you say so

But don't count on me for the morning class

 

**SuperiorChan**

Noted

 

**Changtothebin**

See you later guys

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

**Real_3_racha_**

Liked by J_one_babe and 19,987 others

_

 **Real_3_racha_** Guess what is out next week...

_

 **Spark_B** my soul

 

 **Baby_Shark 97** My wig

 

 **Roses are_red** A fucking art piece

 

 **Spicy_Sauce** Some great shit

 

 **P_rocrastinato_r** A new single only 2 weeks after the last HoW thE fuCk-

 

 **Great_cb** Even the red is beautiful

 

 **Broken_ass** Don't do that to me

 

 **Spearb_is Beauty** why are you like that

 

 **Lee_Yongbok** Why does it give a deja vu vibe ?

 

 **_Mint_ho** @lee_yongbok Like you know the people on the pic ?

 

 **_Innie_Yang** @lee_yongbok @_mint_ho That bucket hat tho

 

 **Lee_Yongbok** @_Mint_ho Exactly

 

 **Lee_Yongbok** @_Innie_Yang More than that the all bod

 

 **Hwang_Hyun01** @_Innie_Yang @_Mint_ho @Lee_Yongbok Let our investigation begin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !
> 
> So Seugmin, Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin are room mates 
> 
> Chan and Minho too
> 
> Jisung and Changbin too
> 
> And Woojin has a solo dorm 
> 
> Don't ask me why it's practical
> 
> See you.


	3. Text #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a double uplate so be sure to read chapter 2 before this one.

'Lee_Yongbok created a new group chat'

'Lee_Yongbok named the groupchat "let's get 3racha"'

'Lee_Yongbok added _Innie_Yang, Mint_ho, Hwang_hyun01 to the groupchat'

'Lee_Yongbok named Mint_ho 'InspectorMin'.'

 'Lee_Yongbok named Hwang_hyun01 'InpectorJin'.'

'Lee_Yongbok named _Innie_Yang 'InspectorInnie'.'

'Lee_Yongbok named himself 'InspectorLix'.'

**InspectorLix**

That was long

 

**InspectorJin**

Are we like a squad now ?

 

**InspectorLix**

We already are in a squad

Dummy 

This is our new mission exposing 3racha

 

**InspectorJin**

Why can't we do that in our main groupchat ?

 

**InspectorLix**

Chan , Ji and Binnie are not interest in them and Minnie and Woojin hyung are still learning

 

**InspectorJin**

Oh

When do we start ?

 

**InspectorLix**

When the other Lee and Yang are online

 

**InspectorJin**

Understood 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

_Spicy 3_

 

**SpearBinnie**

OMG GUYS IM DYING

 

**Jihanone**

WhAT

nO

 

**Chris97**

Bro why ?

Stop being a fucking drama queen Jisung

 

**JiHanOne**

BUT HE IS DYiNg

 

**SpearBinnie**

I just saw Felix he looks so good guys

I think I stopped breathing

But he was with Hyunjin and damn they look so good together

 

**JiHanOne**

Hyung they are besties nothing more and seriously if someone got problems with his crush its Chan hyung 

 

**SpearBinnie**

Why

 

**JiHanOne**

Hyunjin totally have a crush on Innie

 

**Chris97**

Bullshit

 

**JiHanOne**

Bro are you blind ?

I'm saying facts here 

 

**Chris97**

TT TT

 

**SpearBinnie**

You just broke him

 

**JiHanOne**

Go ask Felix out you moron

 

**SpearBinnie**

Yessir

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Baby Lix 🥰

 

 

Hey Lix want to eat lunch 

with me ?

We eat lunch everyday  
together

Yes but just us outside the  
campus like a date

Oh

Are you really asking me  
out ?

I am so just say yes

I will say yes if you do  
me a favor

Tell me

Help us finding 3racha

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Spicy 3

 

**Spearbinnie**

[Screenshot]

And now ?

 

**JiHanOne**

Just accept hyung

You could be our spy

And get the guy

 

**Chris97**

It's a good compromise

Do it

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

3racha is the real tea

 

**YeetLix**

Guys you can eat without Bin and me we are going on a date

 

**LeeHoe**

Oh my god how

This could be us Ji but you choose to ignore me

 

**Jidarling**

Lol very funny

I'm happy for you both

 

**Inniebaby**

Thats so cute ! UWU

Here is my prince charming ?

 

**SexyJean**

I'm here

 

**SuperiorChan**

I'm here

 

**Woobear**

Get popcorn Seungmin it's getting interesting

 

'DandyMin changed the groupchat name to 'JeongChanJin is the real tea'.'

 

**Leehoe**

Innie is like the cutest person alive

 

**ChangtotheBin**

But he could kill you so easily

 

**SexyJean**

Still my baby

 

**JiDarling**

You are so whipped it's alarming

 

**SuperiorChan**

YAh Yang Jeongin who is your favoutite hyung exactly ?

 

**InnieBaby**

Easy

He can rap he can dance he is handsome and buy me lots of food

 

**ChangtotheBin**

Oh my its me

 

**SuperiorChan**

Nop thats me

 

**YeetLix**

Or me

 

**SexyJean**

You are all wrong its me

 

**JiDarling**

You are all ridiculous

 

**InnieBaby**

It's Minho hyungie !

 

**DandyMin**

OOOF

I'm crying Hyunjin face is epi

c

**InnieBaby**

Hyunjin hyung you have a special place in my heart don't worry

You too Chan hyung I wouldn't be sad if you were not here

 

**YeetLix**

Don't be mad at the baby

 

**DandyMin**

Good luck on your date

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Let's get 3racha

**InspectorJin**

I just an instagram post about a show

3racha apparently will sing their new song live on a radio

We need to go

 

**InspectorInnie**

Lets go this could be our first clue

 

**InspectorMin**

Inspector Squad on a mission

 


	4. Chapter 4

Spicy 3 

3 online 

 

**JiHanOne**  

How was your date Changbin hyung ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

Felix is my soulmate im sure of it

 

**Chris97**  

You could tell that in 1 hour and a half 

How practical

 

**SpearBinnie**  

Shut it hyung 

You couldn't even text Jeongin without freaking out

 

**JiHanOne**  

Some hot tea

 

**Chris97**

I hate you both

This is irrevelant

 

**JiHanOne**  

IRrEveLaNt 

You are so blind bro

 

**Chris97**

Think you are better than me 

Lee Minho is in love with you dumbass

 

**SpearBinnie**  

You are both fools stop it now

We need to think about something more important

 

**JiHanOne**

Earth warming ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

OUR FRIENDS ARE OUT THERE CHASING 3RACHA YOU PRICK 

 

**Chris97**

Did Felix tell you something about it ?

SpearBinnie

Not Really 

He told me he would add me to a groupchat tonight

 

**Chris97**

Thats good we need to go against them

 

**JiHanOne**

It's been more than a year already and they are our bestfriends we can't keep the secret forever 

 

**Chris97**

We dont need to keep the secret forever

Being faceless is a important thing for us. It makes some of our popularity and we could lost fans if we come to the light. If we can get into an agency before that could be a good point

 

**JiHanOne**  

Our radio show apparence can lure people in

 

**SpearBinnie**

We can over come this guys

I will gain informations from Felix 

Jisung try keeping Seungmin and Woojin away from our music if Woojin hyung listen one song he could recognize our voices

Chan hyung search for auditions in big agencies

We can do it !

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

JeongChanJin is the real tea 

6 Online

 

**Woobear**  

Who raided my fridge again ?

 

**DandyMin**  

It's like 7 in the morning

Too early to play Sherlock Holmes

 

**Woobear**  

So ?

You are up and im hungry

 

**YeetLix**

It's not me 

I was busy working on a new choreo and couldn't even go home to rest

 

**JiDarling**  

I was with Chan hyung so it's not me

 

**Woobear**  

Jeongin it's you isn't it

Buy me starbuck with your chaebol money

 

**BabyInnie**

You aren't that poor hyung come on

You live alone for God's sake  and I still live with 2 dumbass and one smartass (min is the smart one obviously)

 

**Woobear**  

You know my door password Innie

If it's not you could it be Bambam or Gyeomie ? 

 

**Leehoe**

You password is the easiest thing ever like Monsta X debut date seriously

 

**Woobear**  

   
I'm gay okay

Who can tell he is gay and doesn't have a fucking crush on Lee Hoseok aka Wonho the hottest man alive

 

**JiDarling**  

I'm gonna cry 

My bias is Hoseok too but Jung Hoseok aka the sunshine

 

  **LeeHoe**

We need to find their sanity

 

**DandyMin**  

Or you need to change your name to Hoseok

Im off to class

Tell me when their fanboying us over

 

**BabyInnie**

Me too 

See you hyungs

 

**LeeHoe**

There is already a Lee Hoseok tho

Kim Woojin's d-e-s-i-r-e

 

**Woobear**

Shut the fuck up

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

**Kim_Min_Minnie**

 

Liked by Mint_Ho and 246 others

-

**Kim_Min_Minnie** We are prettier than you @ _Innie_Yang   @Lee_Yongbok

-

**Han_Ji_** I'm offended.

**Chan_Bang 97** JeongMinLix ? Iconic    Hotel ? Trivago

**Chang_Seo_Bin** My dongsaeng are so pretty

**Hwang_Hyun01** I'm prettier than you peasants the odacity 

**_Innie_Yang**  @Hwang_Hyun01 You wish 

**Kim_Min_Minnie**  @Hwang_Hyun01 You are just jealous you weren't here 

**K_Woojin** My kids are shinning

**Lee_YongBok** @Chang_Seo_Bin So i'm pretty ? 

**Chang_Seo_Bin** @Lee_Yongbok Yes

**_Mint_ho**  @Lee_Yongbok Chang_Seo_Bin

 🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Let's get 3racha

4 online

 

'InspectorLix added Chang_Seo_Bin to the groupchat'

'InspectorLix named Chang_Seo_Bin 'InspectorBin'.'

 

**InspectorLix**

Please welcome our new member Binnie hyung !

 

**InspectorJin**

Not to be rude but why ?

 

**InspectorLix**

He is a music major so he is helpful

 

**InspectorInnie**  

Great ! A plus one for our mission 

 

**InspectorBin**

What mission exactly ?

 

**InspectorMin**

Surprising 3racha on their radio show 

 

**InspectorBin**

Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changlix is life.
> 
> Life is Changlix.


	5. Text_#5

Let's get 3racha

 

5 online

 

**InspectorJin**

D-1

 

Im so exited guys it's like a dream 

 

**InspectorLix**

Do you even remember the plan ?

 

**InspectorJin**

Will you beat me up if I say no ?

 

**InspectorLix**

...yes

 

**InspectorJin**  

So no 

 

**InspectorMin**

I was busy thinking about Jisung smile so tell me the plan again without the beating up

 

**InspectorInnie**

You are all stupid 

The plan is fucking simple

1\. Enter the bulding before the end of the show 

2.Finding the record room 

3\. Surprise them and take hundred pics of their faces

 

**InsectorLix**

Very good maknae

 

**InspectorBin**

Who is going to get us in again ?

 

**InspectorLix**

Me under a fake work id so we need to be quick

 

**InspectorMin**

Did Rosé get you the id ?

 

**InspectorJin**

Felix knows Park Rosé the infamous radio mc ?

 

**InspectorInnie**

She is his Australian cousin so if course he knows her

 

**InspectorJin**

Why isn't she letting us in herself ?

 

**InspectorLix**

She is working on a variety show overseas so she can't but she promised to help me

 

**InspectorBin**

How to be this lucky

 

**InspectorInnie**

Felix family is wild so its helpful

 

**InspectorMin**

Everyone need a Felix in his life

 

**InspectorLix**

You all are cute 

I will text you when Im inside the bulding tomorrow 

Do not be late

 

**InspectorJin**

Roger that 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Spicy 3

 

3 online

 

**SpearBinnie**

Tomorrow is going to be wild guys we need to be careful

 

**Chris97**

Did you find out more about their plan ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

Felix has a fake id and is going to let them in 

I will try to make them loose as much time as possible

They absolutly cant see you two tomorrow or we are in trouble

 

**JiHanOne**

Understood 

Its going to be a long day

 

**Chris97**

One minute equal one hour 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

JeongChanJin is the real tea

 

'DandyMin renamed the groupchat 'Killing Hyunjin hours : open'.'

 

**SuperiorChan**

Whats happening AGAIN ?

 

**DandyMin**

I hate him thats all

 

**SuperiorChan**

Did he hide your charger ?

 

**DandyMin**

Worst

 

**SexyJean**

I said I was sorry

 

**ChangtotheBin**  

What happened ?

 

**Woobear**

^

 

**Dandymin**

He splashed coke on my day6 concert tickets

 

**JiDarling**

How the fuck-

 

**YeetLix**

EYES-

 

**SuperiorChan**

Im disappointed but not suprised

 

**Woobear**

Hwang Hyunjin is cancelled

 

**BabyInnie**

OH MY GOD

DON'T TELL ME IT'S THE FUCKING CONCERT MINNIE AND I WAITED FOR 4 MONTHS

HWANG HYUNJINNNNNNNN

 

**Jidarling**

Guess who is in deep shit

 

**Woobear**

H

 

**SuperiorChan**

W

 

YeetLix

A

 

**ChangtotheBin**

N

 

**DandyMin**

G

 

**LeeHoe**

H

 

**Woobear**

Y

 

**YeetLix**

U

 

**SuperiorChris**

N

 

**JiDarling**

J

 

**LeeHoe**

I

 

**DandyMin**

N

 

**SexyJean**

That was not fucking necessary

I hate you all

 

**BabyInnie**

How are you gonna right your wrong Hwang ?

 

**ChangtotheBin**

Did he just call him by his surname ?

Omma im scared

 

**JiDarling**

i lOve DArK

 

**ChangtotheBin**

Shut the hell up

 

**SuperiorChan**

Calm down Innie we can resolve this

 

**Woobear**

Tell us how it happened and if the tickets are badly damaged

 

**DandyMin**

We were at Starbucks chilling. Hyunjin was gone ordering a coke for him and a latte for me. I took the tickets and put them on our table to take a pic for Instagram but that fucking idiot came put the drinks on the table and knoked them down with his elbow when he took out his phone wetting the table and my precious tickets

I fucking hate him

 

**JiDarling**

Who take a coke at Starbucks ?

Alarming.

 

**SuperiorChan**

Did you dry them ?

 

**DandyMin**

They look like brown waves

😭😭😭

 

**YeetLix**

Isn't like Kim Wonpil your family or something?

 

**DandyMin**

Oh...maybe

 

**JiDarling**

Bro youre serious

 

**DandyMin**

I will ask for his help if Hyunjin can't find a solution to his shit

 

**BabyInnie**

Don't even think about sleeping next to me tonight im mad at you

 

**SexyJean**

Innie please you can't sleep without cuddles

I will try to buy nex tickets tomorrow so forgive me

 

**BabyInnie**

Too late I'm sleeping in Felix bed

To be continue

**JiDarling**

Lesson of the day never mess with Jeongin

**ChangtotheBin**

Noted Imprimed Tatooed on my forehead

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Spicy3

 

**Chris97**

 

Our single is out at midnight 

 

Are we ready ?

 

**JiHanOne**

 

I was born ready

 

Zone is a bopppppp

 

**SpearBinnie**

 

We spend a lot of time composing 

 

Hope people will like it

 

**JiHanOne**

 

They will love it

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Let's get 3racha 

 

2 online

 

**InspectorMin**

 

ZONE IS OOOOOOUUUUUT

IM DYYYYYYING

THIS IS SONG IS GOOD

NOT YOUR TYPICAL GOOD BUT MIGHTILY GOOD

ARE YOU ALL ASLEEP ?

HELLO

HOLA

BONJOUR

SAYONARA

GUTEN TAG

HIIIII HEEEEELLO

 

**InspectorBin**

Can you shut your beautiful mouth please ?

 

**InspectorLix**

Oh you are here 

Why are still up ?

 

**InspectorBin**  

I was reading comments 

 

**InspectorLix**  

On what ?

 

**InspectorBin**  

Zone lyrics video

 

**InspectorLix**  

Are you becoming a fan ?

 

**InspectorBin**  

You could say that 

 

**InspectorLix**

Thats cute 

Guess what

 

**InspectorBin**

Whut ?

 

**InspectorLix**  

Yoi just won a second date  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! That chapter was long to write.
> 
> Rosé is Felix Aussie cousin and Wonpil is Seugmim family you will have to wait to know more details.
> 
> See you next time with a hot radio show and some fluffy angst.


	6. Text_#6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! I've been away for a long time but I'm here now.
> 
> Enjoy the long waited chapter !

Future Boyfie <3

 Are you sleeping Ji ?

Han Jisung

Hannie

Squirrel

Bestie

Minho hyungie ?

Isn't it like 3am or something ?

It is...

But I can't sleep

So you messaged me ?

Yes

I have that 1 thing on my mind

What is it ?

Feelings

Oh

You never told me that

You like someone ?

He is not just someone

He is a real sunshine always seeing things from the bright side.  
I could easily write a 50 pages essay  
about him. He is just so perfect

It seems like some deep feels

You must really be in love

I am

Thats great hyung

Can you tell his name ?

I wish I could

He doesnt like me that way anyway

You sure ?

I could help you

Nah

_How could you when its you [message not send]_

I need time

I wish could share my feelings too

Still in love with Hyunjin ?

Yes

Its painful to watch him  
and Chan fight for the  
maknae

Jeongin is lucky tho

So lucky

He has 2 perfect men thirsty for him

You are as great as him Ji

 _I love you please forget_  
_Jinnie [message not send]_

 _Open your heart to_  
_me [message not send]_

Thats disgusting stop

But it cheered me up so thanks

You are a beautiful person too

Goodnight hyung

 

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Changbin had one perfect plan to avoid the storm coming in less than 2 hours, his key element was one boy in particular : Lee Felix.

He had the badge to make them enter the bulding. If Changbin could get his hand on that damned card, the other three could kiss their access goodbye. The only problem was to stole Felix attention away for just five minutes.

His plan was a risky one but he could try for the sake of 3racha.

He send a quick text to Chan asking him to follow him and Felix close to have the good timing to snatch the badge away, the older way okay with it.

The perfect moment was only twenty minutes after.

Felix had attached the object of his greed to his bag keychain, like some highschooler. Changbin proposed to take the bag to ease the younger. Felix passed it to him and took the lead to show him the way to the radiostation.

Changbin quickly tried to detach it from the keychain without drawing too much attention to himself.

It was indeniablely a fastidious task.

Success came after the fourth try. Changbin droped the plastic piece behind him almost doing his winner dance right here. 

His success seemed to turn to a disillusion when Felix turned to look at him with a pretty smile on his face and fuck Changbin heart was beating so fast. He prayed in his head that Felix won't see a shinning plastic card on the ground.

He took a deep breath and already regretted his next move. 

He took Felix's head in his hands getting lost in his eyes for several seconds before crashing his mouth against the younger pink lips. Felix gasped surprised making Changbin press his lips a little harder. Felix melted against him opening his mouth to give him more access. It was incredible all the sparks between them, overwhelming them both.

They only broke the kiss starled by a loud cough behind them.

Changbin looked rapidly behind him, it was Lee Minho, he double checked. The card as gone as his first kiss. 

 

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 Spicy 3

 

**Chris97**

I took the card Bin

Its safe but take the security entrance behind the building

 

**JiHanOne**

The show is starting soon be quick 

 

**SpearBinnie**

I just lost Minho and Lix 

See you in 15

 

**Chris 97**

Be careful

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Let's get 3racha

**InspectorInnie**

Felix where the fuck are you ?

Hyunjin and I are waiting

 

**InspectorLix**

We have a problem

I lost my card to get in

abort mission guys

 

**InspectorLee**

We searched for like 20min and Changbin is gone

 

**InspectorInnie**

Gone ?

This means something

 

**InspectorLix**

Means what ?

 

**InspectorInnie**

Is he hiding something ?

Do you think...?

 

**InspectorMin**

He is in a gang ?

 

**InspectorLix**

He has a girlfriend ?

 

**InspectorBin**

Im still in the group chat brunch of dumbasses

I am gay and my only gang is 8 stray boys

 

**InspectorLix**

Where the fuck are you ?

We can't see 3racha today

 

**InspectorBin**

I had to see Jisung anyway guys 3racha love their fandom so much so cheer up a little and just listen to their radio show, their identidy can be hidden today but tomorrow it can be something else. Just support them and love them the way you do.

 

**InspectorLix**

You sure are a music major 

That sounded so right

 

**InspectorInnie**

Lets go to Felix Hyunjin and I place

The show is in less than 20 min we need to run

 

**InspectorLee**

Lets be more careful next time

 

**InspectorLix**

We still have one clue

 

**InspectorBin**

What ?

 

**InspectorLix**

3racha can be someone we know like someone in our university

 

 **InspectorMin**  

Why ?

 

**InspectorInnie**

Imagine if it was not an accident

Someone must have know our plan

 

**InspectorLix**

Exactaly

 

**InspectorBin**

Like who ?

 

**Inspectorlix**

No idear yet

Let wait for our next move

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

 

"Killing Hyunjin hours : open"

 

'SexyJean changed the group chat name to "Uni is a miroh"'

 

**Sexy Jean**

It was making me uncomfortable 

 

**DandyMin**

You deserve it

 

**SexyJean**

Thats just mean 

Im working on buying 2 vip tickets for you and Innie and thats what I get

 

**DandyMin**

I had those tickets you ruined them

 

**SexyJean**

Thats the past let it go

 

**Woobear**

Don't you two live in the same house ?

Why are you texting ?

 

**YeetLix**

Seungmin is with me in the park down the road

 

**SexyJean**

I'm alone with Innie at home

 

**SuperiorChan**

WHAT 

 

**BabyInnie**

Im doing homework don't even think about it

 

**SuperiorChan**

Im coming

 

**BabyInnie**

I said don't even think about it

 

**SuperiorChan**

I can help you 

 

**BabyInnie**

I have to write a fifteen page essay about Molière's life 

Are you that cultived ?

 

**SexyJean**

Are you Chan ?

 

**SuperiorChan**

I am

 

**BabyInnie**

Come over then

 

**SexyJean**

Whyyyyy

I can help too

 

**BabyInnie**

You can't Jinnie

 

**SexyJean**

Fine Chan can come over

But he is not sleeping here

 

**JiDarling**

He can't he has to be at the studio at 8 tomorrow

 

**SuperiorChan**

True

 

**BabyInnie**

Did you finish your essay Minnie ?

 

**DandyMin**

Yeah 3 days ago

 

**BabyInnie**

I hate you

 

**Minhoe**

We forgot to talk about something I saw today

 

**ChangtotheBin**

Lee Minho

 

**Minhoe**

2 of our friends kissed today

 

**DandyMin**

WHAT

 

**JiDarling**

I-

WHO IS IT ?

 

**Minhoe**

Felix and a guy named Changbin

 

**SexyJean**

WHAT

 

**JiDarling**

Oh my god

 

**ChangtotheBin**

Hyung I didn't wan't to talk about it

 

**YeetLix**

Why ? Do you regret it ?

 

**ChangtotheBin**

Felix please

 

**YeetLix**

You kissed me and the minute after you are gone

You are upsetting me

 

**Woobear**

Guys please

 

**YeetLix**

No hyung

I can't let it pass

 

**ChangtotheBin**

I was gonna talk to you about it but not in the groupchat

I was not gonna act like it didn't happend

 

**YeetLix**

Thats not what I felt

 

**JiDarling**

Felix no don't be sad

 

**DandyMin**

You fucked up hyung

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Baby Lix 🥰

 

Felix I don't regret kissing you

I liked every minute I spend  
with you

Please don't ignore me

Felix please

[Seen 7:32 p.m]

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Sweetheart 💞

 

Jeongin want to come to the studio with me  
tomorrow ?

Why hyung ?

Do you need help ?

Yes  I need you to sing for me

Okay~

You are not driving. Are you ?

No I took a cab

Come quick

Felix needs you

He is like a crybaby

And you ?

Dont you miss me ?

I always miss you hyung

You already know that

I do

But I love to hear it  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add my writting I think I should do it again but I'm not sure.
> 
> I'm working on the next part for this serie. A HyunMinIn high school!au (also text!au obliviously). 
> 
> Here is a a sentance summary :
> 
> "Seungmin and Hyunjin are the it couple at JYP high school enter Bang Jeongin the cute book worm they both have a crush on."
> 
> I think I will post it next week with the seventh chapter of my baby M.I.A.
> 
> HyunIn or JeongChan ?


	7. Text_#7

  

 

  
Liked by Stand_Astro, _Mint_Ho and 6,734 others

-

 **3racha_fanpage** Yesterday more than  
30 000 people listened to our boys first radio show. Knets are complimenting them and praising them for their performance of their new digital single 'Zone'. Lets stream their song procrastinators and make them proud.

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Spicy 3

 

 

**JiHanOne**

  
We did it guys !

Zone streaming doubled

 

**Chris97**

Yes

No new email for now but we could expect some next week

 

**JiHanOne**

Lets work hard

Did you go to the studio Channie Hyung ?

 

**Chris97**

I did

Jeongin is helping me recording a song Im working on

 

**JiHanOne**

Is it a song I know ?

 

**Chris97**

No details

 

**JiHanOne**

Oh hyung why

 

**Chris97**

Its for my final grade

 

**JiHanOne**

You asked Jeongin to sing your final grade ?

Thats so cute

 

**Chris97**

He doesn't even know so shut up

 

**JiHanOne**

How was it last night ?

 

**Chris97**

I calmed down Felix for a while then I helped Innie like I promised before being chased down by Hyunjin for being too close from his baby. I went home around midnight

 

**JiHanOne**

Hyunjin did that ?

Do you really like Jeongin ?

 

**Chris97**

I do like him but I know Hyunjin likes him too

I just want him to be happy even if its not with me. Hyunjin is a good person you know

 

**JiHanOne**

Thats just sad

 

**Chris97**

Why

 

**JiHanOne**

You deserve hapiness too

 

**Chris97**

Love can't always be happy Jisung

Where is our sad boy ?

 

**JiHanOne**

Still sleeping

He cried last night

 

**Chris97**

Changbin is in this situation because he was trying to hide our secret

 

**JiHanOne**

Huh ?

 

**Chris97**

He kissed him so I could take the card

 

**JiHanOne**

Seriously ?

I can understand him then

 

**Chris97**

They need to make up quick for our group sanity at least

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

  
Uni is a Miroh

 

 

**Woobear**

 

So who want to come over today ?

 

 

**BabyInnie**

 

I have to decline 

 

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

 

Me too

 

 

**Woobear**

 

 

Why ?

 

 

**Jidarling**

 

 

They are being dorks together

 

 

**Woobear**

 

 

ARE THEY DATING ?

 

 

ERTYUIOPDFGHJK

 

 

**SexyJean**

 

 

nO How COuld YOu ?

 

 

**BabyInnie**

 

 

We are NOT

 

 

Shut your mouth Han Jisung

 

 

**JiDarling**

 

 

Sensitive much HUH

 

 

**SexyJean**

 

 

If someone need to date Innie here it's me

 

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

 

I think the fuck not

 

 

**BabyInnie**

 

 

If you are all being like this I'm living

 

 

_'BabyInnie left the groupchat.'_

 

 

**ChangtotheBin**

 

 

You made the baby mad 

 

 

You know love is a sentive subject for him

 

 

**Woobear**

 

 

I forgot for a moment

 

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

 

Han Jisung seriously

 

 

**JiDarling**

 

 

You were part of it too hyung 

 

 

You are with him arent you ? Talk to him

 

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

 

He took his bag and got away

 

 

**JiDarling**

 

 

Fuck 

 

 

Where is Seungmin or Lix to calm him down ?

 

 

**SexyJean**

 

 

They went out early this morning

 

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

 

I will go after him

 

 

**Woobear**

 

 

Thats suicide

 

 

Just let him space

 

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

 

I will just try okay

 

 

Felix is already mad okay ? I can't let Jeongin be miserable too

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Bang Chan pressed on the 'send' button hastening to go outside.

 

 

His studio was in a well-off part of Seoul, being entirely  paid by his parents to show their support in his choice of doing Music.

 

 

Jeongin couldn't have gone far away.

 

 

Chan's steps were rushed searching the younger male, looking like a madman. After a good ten minute he spoted the face of the boy he had a massive cruch on, had on a bench waiting for the next subway.

 

 

"Innie." 

 

 

Chan mumbled under his breath heart breaking seeing fresh tears flowing on his cheeks. Jeongin was an emotive mess every time the lexical domain of love was spoke about, seeing Hyunjin and Chan pity argument had pushed the line.

 

 

Jeongin' parents were selfish people with a difficult relationship turning out to be a loveless one making Jeongin suffer when they divorsed, puting him in a risky situation. 

 

 

The eight of them had always been here for him when his mom made herself sick thinking about his father or when whe was being rude to him saying it was all his fault. 

 

 

Love was a painful subjet for Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan kwew it but had sent pity messages in the groupchat.

 

 

How could he even try to repair it ? 

 

 

Jeongin let out an ugly cry went he saw him making Chan rush to sit on the bench next to him, he took off his jacket, to put it on his shoulders a smile on his face when Jeongin played with the paws inconciously. 

 

 

He didn't even try to talk putting the younger head on his shoulder, caressing his hair lightly.

 

 

Jeongin closed his eyes content in his hyung presence, calming his sobs.

 

 

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, Chan smilling like a fool in love and Jeongin taking all the reassurance gave to him.

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Uni is a miroh

 

 

[6:42pm]

 

 

**DandyMin**

 

 

I go away with Felix for one day and you guys have time to make Jeongin mad

 

 

What the actual fuck ?

 

 

**SexyJean**

 

 

We were wrong Min

 

 

I will talk to him when I get home

 

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

 

He didn't talk to me during 3 hours so I wish you luck

 

 

**ChangtobeBin**

 

 

Now all the maknae line is made at us

 

 

**JiDarling**

 

 

I'm not

 

 

**ChangtotheBin**

 

 

You aren't in the maknae line

 

 

**MinHoe**  

 

 

Say who

 

 

He is a baby

 

 

**ChangtotheBin**

 

 

He isnt in my eyes

 

 

**Minhoe**  

 

 

He will be my baby then

 

 

**JiDarling**

 

 

Never signed up for this

 

 

**DandyMin**  

 

 

I never signed up to be your friend but I still am

 

 

**JiDarling**

 

 

Now I know why

 

 

**YeetLix**

 

 

He is pissed don't mind him

 

 

**DandyMin**  

 

 

Someone can add Jeongin back to the groupchat please

 

 

_'Minhoe added '_Innie_Yang' to the groupchat.'_

 

 

_''_Innie_Yang'  changed his name to 'Stillmad.'_

 

 

**Stillmad**

 

 

The chat is on mute 

 

 

Im going to sleep

 

 

**Woobear**

 

 

Its like 7

 

 

**Stillmad**

 

 

I need to sleep my anger away.

 

 

**YeetLix**  

 

 

He is a hard one

 

 

**DandyMin**

 

 

Hyunjin and Chan take care of this

 

 

**SexyJean**

 

 

Yes

 

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

 

Already working on it

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Spicy 3

 

 

**SpearBinnie**

 

 

Chan I need the flash drive with our lyrics asap

 

 

**Chris97**

 

 

I will give it to you before class tomorrow

 

 

I put it in my jacket 

 

 

Oh my god

 

 

**Jidarling**

 

 

What ?

 

 

**Chris97**

 

 

My jacket is with Jeongin

 

 

**SpearBinnie**

 

 

You had one fucking job for gods sake

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> I just want to thanks every kind souls who commented on my last chapter, I read each and it gave some ideas. 
> 
> I posted the second book of this serie like promised so you can give it some love.
> 
> Comments are welcome, feedback help me to write a better storie and warm my heart.
> 
> (Is my writting ok ?)


	8. Text_#8

Spicy 3

 

**JiHanOne**

What did you put on the flash drive ?

 

**Chris97**

The lyrics for some new songs  
And some beats

 

**SpearBinnie**

If Jeongin plug the key in his computer we can tell him its for our composing class

 

**Chris97**

We can't

 

**JiHanOne**

Why ?

 

**Chris97**

The lyrics are already shared between us 3

 

**JiHanOne**

So our name are already everywhere

 

**Chris97**

Yes imagine him finding a song written by CB97 and Composed by SpearB

 

**SpearBinnie**

We need to get it fucking back

 

**JiHanOne**

He is still mad he won't listen to us

 

**Chris97**

So what are we gonna do ?

 

**JiHanOne**

We need to ask Hyunjin or Felix

Chan and Changbin hyung whats your cue

 

**Chris97**

Oh God

 

**SpearBinnie**

^

 

**JiHanOne**

Faster the better

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Baby Lix

Hi Felix. Can I talk to you please ?

No.

Don't be like that

I made a mistake ok

What you kissed me ?

No I was a jerk about it

I liked that kiss

If wasn't what I expected for our first kiss but I enjoyed it

Really ?

Yes I did

I didn't just like the kiss

Huh ?

I like you Felix

You do ?

Since when ?

Since I first met you

That was so long ago hyung

I am happy right now

Can you forgive me now ?

I can

So do you like me too or ?

Im sorry Changbin

I only love one man

It's me right ?

My man is SpearB but you're cute too

Lee Felix 1 - Seo Changbin 0

 

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Annoying Hwang

Hyunjin did you talk to Innie ?

Oh you're talking to me now ?

Don't start like this

I'm worried about him ok

This is all your fault anyway

You know I have real feelings  
for him

Hyunjin please

Did you talk to him ?

I did

He is sorry

You know how he gets angry  
when we are playful with him  
like this. He overreacted and  
felt guilty but he is okay now.

Thats good

One us is successful

You helped him too

Thanks

Earlier I gave him my jacket

My flasdrive is inside

Can you keep it for me until  
tomorrow ?

I will

But are we ever gonna talk

About what ?

Jeongin

Hyunjin no

Hyunjin yes

I'm sure you like him

Thats why you are acting  
this way

Chan hyung ?

Answer me

You are unbelievable

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Lee Hyungie 😼

Hyung something weird  
just happened

What ?

Its like 1

I know

But I think I have a massive  
clue

About what ?

3racha

What ?

What did you find ?

Chand gave his jacket to  
Innie

His flashdrive was inside of  
one of the pocket

There are songs on it

Thats song like a very Chans  
thing

I know but

Some of them have credits under  
J.One SpearB or CB97

Do you think they could work  
with them ?

No wtf Hyunjin

They could hyung

Or they could be 3racha

If my best friend since  
Pre School Chan was 3racha  
I would know

Hyung please

Believe me

I really think Chan could be

Hyunjin I live with him

Something this big couldn't be  
hidden so easily

I will ask him

I know Im right

Whatever

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

College is a MIROH

**Woobear**

Can someone explain ne why Lix has  
been screaming for 5 minute straight

 

**JiDarling**

He IS Lee Felix

What else ?

 

**YeetLix**

Anneyeong Gorges Clooney

 

**JiDarling**

Here he is

 

**DandyMin**

So why were you screaming ?

 

**YeetLix**

YEE FUCKING HAW

 

**SuperiorChan**

Did he do drugs ?

 

**SexyJean**

He just listened to the new version  
of old town road

 

**Woobear**

He what

 

**JiDarling**

Lil Nas X at it again

 

**LeeHoe**

Is it the RM one ?

Its super lit

 

**DandyMin**

Never say lit again

 

**SuperiorChan**

That song is gold

 

**YeetLix**

🤠🤠🤠

 

**DandyMin**

I can't with your bullshit

Where are Bin hyung and Innie ?

 

**Woobear**

They have club activities

 

**LeeHoe**

What ?

They do something together ?

 

**DandyMin**

Why do you sound so surprised ?

 

**YeetLix**

Jeongin is Changbin's favourite

 

**LeeHoe**

I know that but its just odd

 

**SuperiorChan**

What is their club called again ?

 

**DandyMin**

I don't remember but its a reading club if I remember

 

**Leehoe**

Just before class ?

 

**Woobear**

Yes its more practical for them

 

**SexyJean**

They are a rare pair 

 

 **LeeHoe**  

Thats exactly what I think 

Who want to drink coffee with me before class ?

 

**JiDarling**

I can't I need to get my computer from Chan's studio 

 

**SexyJean**

So you two work together ?  
  
Like to write songs and all 

 

**JiDarling**

What are you talking about ?

Chan hyung is the only one with a private studio so of course 

 

**SexyJean**

Thats interesting

 

**SuperiorChan**

What the hell is going on ?  
  
You sound so weird

 

**SexyJean**

I don't 

Just asking

 

**Woobear**

I will come with you Minho

 

**DandyMin**

Me too

 

**YeetLix**

Me too 

 

**SuperiorChan**

I will too

 

**SexyJean**

I can't come I have to meet Daehwi real quick

Sorry

 

**YeetLix**

Okay dude

I have just one thing to say

 

 **LeeHoe**  

What ?

 

**YeetLix**

SeOUL ToWn rOAd 

 

**LeeHoe**

Forget I have even asked

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

 

Aussie Hyung 

You can stop lying to me now

What are talking about ?

I know who you are

Hyunjin what ?

3racha

I can't believe Ive been this stupid

...

You are CB97

Or should I call you Chris Bang 97 ?

Hyunjin you are wrong 

I saw it all

The lyrics on the flashdrive

Hyunjin please

Should I show Innie the flashdrive ?

It was in the jacket you lent him after all

NO

I will explain 

Just don't 

You need to be really convincing

After lying to all of us

I just one thing to say

What ?

Jisung is in love with you

WHAT

 

 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

 

Spicy3

**Chris 97**

Jisung I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers !
> 
> I will start by thanking all of you for giving more than 200 kudos !  
> That chapter was a little late because it was my birthday wednesday so I took my time.  
> The 8th is like a turn in the story and I really liked writting it, between us I can really see Felix jaming to the RM version of old town road.  
> I throught it was a clever choice to have Hyunjin find out first and have a panicked Chan, you can tell me what you think.  
> I have a question for you. Do you have a rare ship you love in Stray Kids ? Like Chansung or HyunLix or JeongLix or SeugminxChangbin I will stop it here I think you get the idear. You can scream at me a textau you want to see too, I write everything and have imagination so don't worry. 
> 
> See you !


	9. Text_#9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! :))

Spicy 3 

**Chris97**

I'm so sorry Jisung

 

**JiHanOne**

What does that even mean ?

 

**Chris97**

Promise me you won't be mad at me

 

**JiHanOne**

I can't do that 

Whats happenning ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

Whats wrong with you hyung ?

 

**Chris97**

Yesterday I told Hyunjin to keep the flashdrive with him to give it to me tomorow because I didn't want Innie to see it but He saw what was inside. He knows i'm CB97.

 

 **JiHanOne**  

HYUNG

HOW ARE WE GOING TO REPAIR THAT ?

HYUNJIN IS NOT STUPID

 

**SpearBinnie**

You are hiding something else

Why are you sorry to Jisung ?

 

**JiHanOne**

???

 

**Chris97**

I did something wrong and to erase it I did something wronger

 

 **JiHanOne**  

What does that even mean ?

 

**Chris97**

I told Hyunjin that you are in love with him Ji

 

**JiHanOne**

YOU WHAT

 

 **SpearBinnie**  

Jisung is WHAT

 

**Chris97**

I'm so sorry

 

**SpearBinnie**

How come I didn't know that

 

**Chris97**

You didn't ?

 

**JiHanOne**

He didn't 

Only you and Minho were

I fucking trusted you Chan 

 

**Chris97**

Jisung

Please

 

**SpearBinnie**

I throught I was your Bestie Ji

What the hell

 

**JiHanOne**

You making throwing a tantrum here will not resolve anything Changbin hyung

I need time to think

I will just stay home today

 

**SpearBinnie**

Yah Han Jisung

Missing class won't resolve it either

 

  
**JiHanOne**

If Chan wasn't a dumbass my ass wouldn't be exposed like this either

But he is and I fucking hate him

 

**Chris97**

I think we just need a plan

 

**JiHanOne**

Thanks Captain oblivious

 

**Chris97**

Your sass is taking my guilt away

I'm in a shitty situation too Jisung. The 3 of us are. Imagine if Hyunjin expose me or find out you both are SpearB and J.One ? What if he tell our friends ? What if he tells Innie ?

I will break his heart and I don't fucking want that

 

**JiHanOne**

Right now my heart is broken Chan. I told you to fucking tell them already didn't I ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

Guys please

Fighting won't do us good

I have a plan

 

  
**JiHanOne**

What ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

We need to rally Hyunjin to Chan. He can't know for the both of us but he could help Chan hide his secret.

 

**JiHanOne**

And how are we gonna do that ? That plan don't even include my love problem

 

**SpearBinnie**

Here come Jeongin and Minho

 

**Chris97**

What ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

If you plan a date for Jeongin and Hyunjin maybe he can forgive you and you Jisung ask Minho to cover for you

 

**Chris97**

So you want me to set up the man I have feelings for and my nemesis

Thats sick

 

**SpearBinnie**

Don't call Hyunjin your nemesis he need to be your fucking ally right now

 

**Chris97**

I can't do that

Imagine they start going out together or worse imagine Jeongin falling in love with him

 

**JiHanOne**

That could happen but did you even ask Hyunjin what hs wants ?

He could ask for something different

Now explain what I have to do with Minho ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

Seriously Ji ?

You are aware that he has feelings for you and he is dying to tell you

 

**JiHanOne**

Even if he has feeling for me I can't do that I'm using him

 

**SpearBinnie**

Even if he agree with you using him

 

**JiHanOne**

What sounded so wrong

 

**SpearBinnie**

Shut up and go ask Minho and you hyung go ask Hyunjin what he wants

 

**JiHanOne**

I will just meet up with him

 

**Chris97**

Same I have to get back the flashdrive  
  


🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Chan sent a quick text to Hyunjin to see him before class.

He needed to think fast and consider his options. Hyunjin was quick witted and kind of smart so he had to be convincing.

Promising him a date with Jeongin could be an option but Chan was too afraid to plan one for himself so how could he ?

He didn't know what Hyunjin was waiting of him but he didn't have a thousand answers.

He needed to please him to rally him to his side.

To be sure he wasn't gonna expose him and 3racha.

They met in the small park next to their university. Chan rubbed his palms anxiously. The dancer came ten minutes later in an all-black outfit.

"So hyung, what did you plan ?" Hyunjin asked directly.

No greeting. Chan crisped internally.

"First, I'm sorry. I did it to protect us and our music."

"Who is us exactly ?"

"I can't tell you that."

Hyunjin signed. "Of course you can't."

"Jinnie just-"

"Just what !" Hyunjin cut harshly. "Don't tell Jeongin ? Don't tell Felix or Minho hyung ? I can't promise that Chan hyung, they are my friends and they are yours too. I thought we were a family, how could you hide that from us. Don't have some trust  in us ?"

"I do but this is something big." Chan tried to explain.

"What do you mean ?"

"3RACHA could be an official rap crew in an entertaiment agency. We have to keep our identity hidden to be more attractive to the music industry."

Hyunjin gripped his hair in his hands, trying to evaluate the situation.

"This is fucked up." He said after a painful silence. 

"I know."

"You don't seem to. Felix streams your music every nights hyung, Minho didn't believe me when I told him what was on the flash drive and Jeongin looks up to you and loves you so much it hurts me. They even created a groupchat to find up the truth."

Hyunjin bite his lower lip to stop his voice from cracking. 

"This is hard Hyunjin but you need to keep the secret now, to protect them."

"Or what ?" 

"They will be hurt."

Hyunjin scoffed. "What they don't know won't hurt them ? Isn't that right ?"

"Exactly. What they don't know won't hurt them."

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

**Spicy 3**

 

 **Spearbinnie**  

So how did it goes ?

 

**Chris**

97

Hyunjin is someone good

 

**SpearBinnie**

Huh ?  
  
  
**Chris97**

He didn't took advantage of the situation

 

**SpearBinnie**

That's good

 

**Chris97**

Where is Ji ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

He went to see Seungmin or something

 

**Chris97**

What about Minho ?  
  
  
**SpearBinnie**  

They are going to grab diner later 

 

**Chris97**

I don't think asking Minho to help hide his feelings is a good idea

 

**SpearBinnie**

Hyunjin is in LOVE with Jeongin

We are just helping them a little 

 

**Chris97**

Do you think I should just set up Jeongin and Hyunjin ?  
  
  
**SpearBinnie**  

Chan what are you talking about ?

 

**Chris97**

I don't deserve him Changbin, I mean, I'm just gonna hurt him in the end but Hyunjin is good enough.  
  
  
**SpearBinnie**

No, how could you say that ? Jeongin is like my little bro Chan, you can't decide your him if he will love you or Hyunjin or the fist cute guy he is gonna see. You can make him happy.  
  
  
  
**Chris97**

I can't right now

 

**SpearBinnie**

You can but you are just stubborn 

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

One new Email !

From : JYPentertainement@recrutment.kr 

To : Bangchan@yahoo.kr

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Annoying Hwang

 

Hyung. I gave it some thoughts

I will help you if I meet J.One and SpearB

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long ass ride ! [insert Mark's voice]
> 
> First, I'm sorry for the delay. HS Final year is a pain in the ass. 
> 
> Second, That story's plot is getting thicker than Minho's thighs and I LoVe It. 
> 
> Thrid, I love Hwang Hyunjin so much, I'm very proud of his character. Chan is not as confident as people think, Changbin has got the BRAIN and Jisung is my sweetheart. Seriously, even if Jeongin is my bias in stray kids, all of them are coming for my bias list.
> 
> Fourth, I'm a multifandom type of girl so life is hard when you have to support like 20 groups.
> 
> Fifth, thank you for all the kudos and love you give to my baby. Posting it on AO3 is really an experience and I'm glad you give support to an autor like me. 
> 
> Finally, I'm French and I don't have lot of kpop friends so yell at me if you want.
> 
> (I spoke too much and gave too much details. Ooopsie)
> 
>  
> 
> WHAT THEY DON'T KNOW WON'T HURT THEM


	10. Text_#10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE KNOT !

**Not my Crush**

Jisung we need to talk

[seen]

Are  you serious right now ?

[seen]

YAH HAN JISUNG

[seen]

You can't escape

[seen]

I'm gonna go to your place 

Changbin hyung will let me in

I'm gonna sleep outside

or in a grave it's good too

Jisung no 

We need to talk it out 

I'm so sorry Hyunjin

I didn't mean to I swear

Ji I can't be mad at you 

Even if you are a dumbass most of the time

I love you as a friend 

Wow 

It just look likes I've been insulted

It does ?

Yes it does

Well fuck

I can't return your feelings Jisung

It's not you, it's just my feelings

Yang Jeongin is such a lucky boy

What do you mean ?

He has you and he is not even trying

He is just one of the reasons  

Don't be mad at him 

I don't want to hurt you more by using you 

Our friendship is one of the greatest thing

I just

Wanna feel love once

You can Ji 

But not by me

You just need to open your eyes

Is this about Minho hyung ?

How did you know ?

Changbin and Chan have been harassing me 

They are just trying to help you 

Minho hyung loves you 

If he doesn't tell me that himself then whats the point ?

Did he know you have feeling for me ? 

...yes

Then you have your answer 

Thanks Jinnie

But open you eyes too

Why ? 

You are not the only one with feeling for Innie 

Chan is in love with him too

Why are you telling me that ?

He told one of my secrets 

I'm telling one of his

🈁️🈁️🈁️

**Let's get 3racha**

[9:28 am]

**InspectorLix**

This chat is dry as fuck

 

**InspectorMin**

3racha is dry too

I wonder why

 

**InspectorJin**

I have some ideas why

 

**InspectorMin**

Hyunjin don't start with your bullshit

 

**InspectorBin**

Are you too Fighting?

 

**InspectorMin**

We aren't

 

**InspectorInnie**

Don't fight hyungs

 

**InspectorLix**

What is he talking about Hyunjin ?

 

**InspectorJin**

I will tell you later it's not that important

 

**InspectorBin**

Okay

So have you guys got something to investigate?

 

**InspectorMin**

No

We don't have more clues

 

**InspectorInnie**

I think I have something

 

**InspectorLix**

That's our good maknae

 

**InspectorJin**

Tell us Innie

 

**InspectorInnie**

If 3racha is in our university they could be in the music department

 

**InspectorLix**

Thats kind of make sense

And I feel so dumb to not have through of that earlier

 

**InspectorMin**

You are a dumb piece of shit anyway

 

**InspectorBin**

He is not

Can you continue Innie ?

 

**InspectorInnie**

There is a welcome party for the music department soon, they are going to sing songs they composed themself to have a grade

We could go and find clues

 

**InspectorMin**

Thats genius

We know their style, we spend so much time listening to them

 

**InspectorLix**

Binnie hyung you are in the music department do you know something ?

 

**InspectorBin**

It's more like a small concert but you got the idea

 

**InspectorJin**

When is it ?

 

**InspectorBin**

At the end of the month I think

The due date for our song is in 10 days

 

**InspectorLix**

So the 24th

We have 2 weeks guys

 

**InspectorJin**

2 weeks for what?

 

**InspectorLix**

To find suspects

 

**InspectorBin**

There are almost 100 students

How ?

 

**InspectorLix**

I will ask Woojin hyung's help

 

**InspectorBin**

I don't think thats a good idea

 

**InspectorMin**

I'm with Felix

 

**InspectorInnie**

^

 

**InspectorJin**

^

 

**InspectorJin**

I will ask Daehwi as well

 

**InspectorInnie**

I can ask Chan hyung

He is a music major too after all

And Jisungie

 

**InspecorLix**

Let's hit big guys 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Spicy3

**SpearBinnie**  

GUYS HELP 

UFHEEHJNJIFN

JiHanOne

What

 

**Chris97**

^

 

**SpearBinnie**

Felix, Minho, Hyunjin and Jeongin have a new plan

 

**JihanOne**

Shit

 

**SpearBinnie**

They want to find 3racha at the music departement show 

They are coming for us 

 

**Chris97**

What the fuck 

Jeongin is singing half of my song and I didn't even told him yet

 

**SpearBinnie**

They are going to ask for Woojin hyung's help

The danger is real

 

**JiHanOne**

We need to tell Woojin hyung who we are

He can help us and if Hyunjin is not a danger anymore this could be good for us

 

**Chris97**

Hyunjin is still a danger

He want to meet you guys

 

**SpearBinnie**

Then he can meet us

 

**JiHanOne**

What do you have in mind

 

**SpearBinne**

We need to win his trust in 2 weeks

Let him meet SpearB he doesn't need to meet J.One yet 

We can tell him who I am and protect Ji a little longer

 

**JiHanOne**

Why do I need protection ?

 

**Chris97**

Do you really want your long time crush and best friend know you are J.One ?

 

**JiHanOne**

If you had let me tell him earlier I wouldn't be in that situation

I'm just stuck now

 

**SpearBinnie**

We are all stuck Jisungie

We just need to be smart until an agency scoot us

 

**Chris97**

Speaking of that

JYP sent me an email

 

**JiHanOne**

WHAT

I think Changbin is crying

-

**K_Woojin**

            

Liked by Kim_Minnie_Min and 127 others

-

**K_Woojin** We did it guys 

-

**_Innie_Yang** 😭😭😭😭

**_Innie_Yang** Best day of my life

**Kim_Min_Minnie** I can die happy

**Lee_Yonbok** How come Hyunjin and Woojin hyung came ?

**Kim_Min_Minnie** @Lee_Yongbok It was a last minute plan

**Han_Ji** This is betrayal

**Han_Ji** Yall so lucky

**Hwang_Hyun01** Stan talent Stan Day6

**Hwang_Hyun01** @Han_Ji You knew Innie and Minnie had booked their tickets so shut up

**_Innie_Yang** @Han_Ji it's the photo isn't it ?

**Han_Ji** @Hwang_Hyun01 I hate you

**Han_Ji** @_Innie_Yang You got it

**Hwang_Hyun** 01 @Han_Ji We all know you don't

**Kim_Min_Minnie** @Hwang_Hyun01 what the hell does that mean ?

**Han_Ji** @Kim_Min_Minnie Hyunjin is just an idiot

**_Innie_Yang** @Hwang_Hyun01 Did something happened ?

**Han_Ji** Fuck

**Han_Ji** @Hwang_Hyun01 Explain it yourself you dumbass

**Mint_Ho** *brian voices*  
Congratulations neon cham daedanhae

**Lee_Yongbok** *YounK voices* Who is Brian ? I am YoungK

**Chan_Bang97** I can't with you two

**Chang_Seo_Bin** @Chan_Bang97 Who can ?

**Mint_Ho** @Chang_Seo_Bin I Wait !

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

**College is a MIROH**

**LeeHoe**

Guess who is in deep shit

 

**Woobear**

H

 

**SuperiorChan**

W

 

**YeetLix**

A

 

**ChangtotheBin**

N

 

**DandyMin**

G

 

**LeeHoe**

H

 

**Woobear**

Y

 

**YeetLix**

U

 

**SuperiorChris**

N

 

**JiDarling**

J

 

**LeeHoe**

I

 

**DandyMin**

N

 

**SexyJean**

Stop doing that

 

**YeetLix**

Never

 

**DandyMin**

Did Jisung told you he has a big fat crush on you ?

 

**JiDarling**

Seungmin WTF

Can you Stop ?!

 

**DandyMin**

Did you hurt him hyunjinnie ?  
  
I swear to god I will slap you

 

**SexyJean**

You are my bestfriend too wtf

 

**YeetLix**

00 line forever

 

**BabyInnie**

Are you guys dating ?

 

**SuperiorChan**

Are you ?

 

**JiDarling**  

We are not so stop it

He doesn't like me the same way

 

**DandyMin**

So you did hurt him

 

**SexyJean**

I didn't 

I just

 

**Woobear**

You just what

 

**JiDarling**  

He just likes someone else

 

**LeeHoe**  

He do ?

 

**SexyJean**

I do

 

**BabyInnie**  

Who is it hyung ?

 

**SexyJean**

I just poured bleach in my eyes

Call 911 please

 

**ChangtotheBin**

911 what is your emergency ?

 

**Leehoe**

My friend is being a grade A dumbass

 

 

**ChangtotheBin**

It's too late for him I'm sorry sir

 

**LeeHoe**

Oh no lord !

What are we gonna do ?

 

**SexyJean**

Just SHUT UP

 

**LeeHoe**

I cleaned my ears with bleach I can't hear anything sorry

 

**JiDarling**

Karma is a bitch

 

**YeetLix**

Shut up lover boy

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

**Annoying Hwang**

I talked to SpearB and J.ONE

SpearB can meet you saturday

What about J.ONE ?

He doesn't want to yet

See ya at my studio at 10am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Let's all stream that beautiful masterpiece which came out yesterday)
> 
> I'm sorry my updates are a mess, I work on this book don't worry.  
> Chapter 10 is confirming some parts of the plot and I like it a lot.  
> You can tell me what you think in the comments as always.  
> I will update 2+1 tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks to all of you


	11. Text_#11

  
College is a MIROH

 

**DandyMin**

 

Aren't some of you fanboy of that trendy rapgroup

 

7racha or something

 

  
**YeetLix**

 

Its 3racha you uncultured fucker

 

  
**DandyMin**

 

Whatever 

 

I was scrolling through my insta and saw they visited JYPE or something 

 

  
**JiDarling**

 

You saw WHAT

 

  
**DandyMin**

 

What the fuck Jisung

 

  
**SuperiorChan**

 

Don't mind him he is on his period 

  
Can you send us the post Min ?

_Kim_Min_Minnie shared a post !_

**_AllKpop_off_ **

 

_Liked by Monsta_girl and 4,735 others._

_-_

**_Allkpop_off_** The hottest rap crew of the moment aka 3racha was spotted entering the JYP building this morning. Their identity was hidden behind black masks and caps but fans spotted the green hoodie one of them was pulling off on their Instagram page. Is 3racha going to be JYPE new group ? Stay tuned on for more.

 

**SexyJean**

 

OH MY FUCKING GOD

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Is this real ?

 

Are they going to be idols ?

 

**YeetLix**

 

My babies 😭

 

**Woobear**

 

A green Hoodie ?

 

Like the one Chan owns ?

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

Hyung wtf

 

Be real for one second

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Yes Hyung

 

How could Channie hyung be in 3racha ?

 

**ChangtotheBin**

 

Thats ridiculous 

 

Totally stupid

 

Such a dumb idea

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

Changbin

 

**ChangtotheBin**

 

That would be so SO ridiculous 

 

How did you even think that

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

**ChangtotheBin**

 

Yes sorry

 

**Yeelix**

 

That was weird

 

**Leehoe**

 

They are gonna be so good

 

**Woobear**

 

I still don't understand anything but if it makes you guys happy

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Chan hyung, Woojin hyung and Ji I have something to ask you

 

**Woobear**

 

Yes

 

**JiDarling**

 

^

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

Yes Innie

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Do you guys know someone who can rap really good in the music department? 

 

Like Mingi hyung 

 

**JiDarling**

 

Not really

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

Same 

 

I'm more into singing 

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Thats too bad

 

**Woobear**

 

Did you know that Chan can rap ?

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

Hyung please

 

**BabyInnie**

 

He can ?

 

I just heard him sing

 

**Woobear**

 

Changbin and Jisung as well

 

**BabyInnie**

 

The 3 of you can rap 

 

**YeetLix**

 

What

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

We can but we are not that good

 

**Woobear**

 

Why are you lying ?

 

They make a great team

 

**JiDarling**

 

We do NOT

 

I HATE CHANGBIN GUTS

 

**Leehoe**  

 

You were crying last week because he got a F in english

 

**JiDarling**

 

I did not

 

**Leehoe**

 

You totally did

 

**SexyJean**

 

I can rap too 

 

What is the point ?

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Chan hyung don't you compose songs as well ?

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

I do but you know my style Innie 

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Now that I think about it 

 

You are right

 

Like you could have compsed P.A.C.E

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

:')

 

**DandyMin**

 

So do you have a plan or something ?

 

**SexyJean**

 

We do 

 

**Minhoe**

 

It's very simple

 

**SexyJean**

 

NO DON'T TELL HIM

 

3racha can be everywhere even here

 

**YeetLix**

 

As if

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Spicy3

 

**SpearBinnie**

 

We need to put a stop to Woojin hyung behavior

 

**JiHanOne**

 

Faster the better

 

**Chris97**

 

Changbin is meeting Hyunjin in 2 days

 

We need to tell Woojin hyung after that

 

**JihanOne**

 

I think we need to talk to the both of them together

 

**SpearBinnie**

 

You want to risk it Jisung ?

 

**JiHanOne**

 

I'll do it 

 

JYP asked our demo yesterday

 

3racha is going to hit big soon we need to be smart

 

**Chris97**  

 

So saturday Hyunjin and Woojin in our studio ?

 

**JiHanOne**

 

And there were only four of them left

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Baby Lix 🥰

 

Hi. Do you want to go on a date with me ?

 

Didn't we already went to one ?

 

Yes but

 

I hurt your feelings so lets try again

 

What if I say no ?

 

...Yes or Yes ?

 

Man you know me too well

 

How could I even try to deny you ?

 

I take it as you agree

 

Where are we going sir Seo ?

 

A Chinese restaurant 

 

And after we could go to a party

 

A party ?

 

The one at Jaebum hyung house ?

 

Yes

 

So are you in ?

 

I'm in

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

College is a MIROH 

 

**Woobear**

 

Who is going to JB hyung party ?

 

**YeetLix**

 

I'm going with Changbin 

 

**BabyInnie**

 

I don't think I can go I have something to see with Jisung

 

**JiDarling**

 

Me ?

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Not you

 

Park Jisung

 

**LeeHoe**

 

You are friend with him ?

 

How come ?

 

**BabyInnie**

 

He asked me out

 

**SexyJean**

 

He WHAT

 

**JiDarling**

 

^

 

**DanyMin**

 

^

 

**LeeHoe**

 

^

 

**Woobear**

 

^

 

**ChangtotheBin**

 

^

 

**YeetLix**

 

^

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

^

 

**BabyInnie**

 

What ?  Do you think he is the only one ?

 

**Woobear**

 

Who are you and what did you do with my baby Jeongin ?

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Park Jisung is really a cute guy tho

 

He asked me to come to a diner with his hyungs 

 

**JiDarling**

 

Are you abandoning us ?

 

**BabyInnie**

 

No ?

 

I'm just going to a date

 

**Leehoe**

 

This seems like a subtle adoption

 

Isn't Jisung in NCT ?

 

**SexyJean**

 

The fraternity with Lee Taeyong as their leader ?

 

**LeeHoe**

 

That one

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

You are not going to this date

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Who are you to say that ?

 

If I want to date Jisung or join JaeNoRen Polygamous relationship I can

 

**SexyJean**

 

You can't 

 

They are enough people in love with you here

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Like who ?

 

**SuperiorChan**

 

Me I love you

 

**SexyJean**

 

I love you too

 

**BabyInnie**

 

Thats very funny hyung

 

**SexyJean**

 

This is not a joke Innie

 

We both love you 

 

**BabyInnie**

 

oh

 

OH

 

I need to go water my dog

 

**DandyMin**

 

He doesn't even have a dog or some kind of plant

 

You guys broke him

 

**LeeHoe**

 

Look like he doesn't need to go to NCT to have a Polygamous relationship 

 

  
🈁️🈁️🈁️

Foxy Lil Bro ❣

Jeongin where are you ?

It's almost 10pm

Library

Coming later

Thats not healthy

Come home now

I don't want to see Hyunjin

Go to Woojin place or to Ji's

But stop working

What should I do hyung ?

Choose

How Can I do that ?

They are both special to me in  
different ways

I know Innie

But who do you love ?

Love ?

I don't do love

Not after what my parents did

Open your heart

Your parents don't define you

I know

I hope they are not expecting  
to choose now

They aren't like that

Seungmin hyung be honest

What ?

You have feelings for Hyunjin  
don't you ?

I do

But he loves you, he rejected  
Ji for you

I don't stand a chance

Don't make a decision  
based on that fact

You don't want to date him ?

If I choose him won't you hate me ?

I won't

You both are important to me

You are important to me too

I will come home in 15

But I sleep in your bed

Deal  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> I couldn't wait to post my new chapter so here I am.  
> Changlix is alive and going well and soon Jeongin with Chan or Hyunjin will follow.  
> Minsung is coming too don't worry. This story is going smoothly, I think the first written chapter is coming with the party and the meeting with Hyunjin.  
> I watched SKZ weekly idol and Seungmin rapped Runner's High my favourite jam ever.  
> NCT is here because I love them and we all know the meme between Han Jisung and Park Jisung.
> 
> My story is almost at 4k hits, I love you guys so much.
> 
> See you soon !


	12. Woojin

This is not a chapter, i'm sorry.

Woojin left Stray Kids and What the fuck ?

Nine or None ?

I'm actually feeling so down right now.

I just want to cry.

It the first time something like that is happening to a group I stand.

I'm sorry. I don't even know what to say.

I wonder if its because Chan is being bullied by OT8 stands or receiving hate comments during all his Vlive.

I promise I will finish this story, I just can't right now.

 

 


	13. Text_#12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first written chapter of this book.
> 
> Warning :   
> -There is lots of idols from different groups  
> -This chapter can be called ALCOHOL  
> -Jeongin is a college student so he is legal, don't come at me.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Hyunjin was pacing in Chan's studio waiting for SpearB. He was feeling anxious and already regretting his decision. He was about to meet one of best rapper ever, his state was totally justified.

 

It was even better than a christmas present.

 

Chan wasn't looking better than him. He had repeated the same track five times already, not focused at all.

 

After their confession two days ago, Jeongin had not talked to them once. Ignoring and avoiding them, he ate with his fellow 01 liners at lunch, walked home with Seungmin and locked his bedroom door once he was inside his flat.

 

The older was feeling guilty, they had messed up really bad. 

 

Hyunjin had told him to let Jeongin some time, that the younger will talk to them he is ready. Chan could wait a little but he couldn't be in that state forever.

 

He bit his lower lip almost ripping the pink skin, his brain was a really shitty things making up things.

 

He had so many scenarios in his head, some unbelievable, some hopeful. He needed to make a move at Jaebum's party. Jeongin was going with Seungmin and Jisung apparently. 

 

Not that damned Park Jisung but his sidekick Han Jisung.

 

Chan looked Hyunjin moving in front of his studio's door waiting for the second oldest member of his rap crew. He needed to move fast to prove he still had a chance with Jeongin. Hyunjin was good at being an attention stealer, his visual was above two third of the entertainment industry. He was the perfect third end for a love triangle, his charisma and charming attitude were giving Chan a headache.

Like how could even be-

 

_ Knock Knock _ .

 

What a great timing Changbin had.

 

Chan stood up opening the door without giving Hyunjin a second to prepare himself. Changbin was behind the door as expected. 

 

“Hi Hyunjinnie, hi hyung.” Changbin greeted them stepping in.

 

Hyunjin’s breath caught in his throat. “Changbin hyung ? What-"

 

"I know what you are gonna say." Chan cut abrutly. "But we need to postpone this conversation because Jisung is not here yet."

 

Changbin signed walking in front of Hyunjin. 

"I'm so sorry Jinnie. I wish we could have told you sooner."

 

Hyunjin frowned. "You are SpearB and Ji is J.One ? Is this some kind of sick joke ?" He could not believe this.

 

"Let's wait for Jisung, we can-"

 

"Can't fucking believe this." Hyunjin cut Chan.

 

"Hyunjin please-" The older started.

 

"How could you do that ? Betraying us like that ? Learning Chan was CB97 was shocking enough. I thought we were a family, for fuck sake." Hyunjin spat bitterly.

 

Changbin took a deep breath, this was going the wrong way and Jisung was not even here yet. "Hyunjin calm down. We can explain."

 

"I already heard Chan's excuses. I don't want to hear more." Hyunjin took his phone on Chan's desk ready to leave.  He had enough of being lied to.

 

He walked rapidly to the front door hand on the handle but froze when the clear sound of someone pushing in the six number password reasoned in the quiet studio. Jisung was here.

 

The smaller man almost bumped in Hyunjin. His brown hair was all over the place, dark circles under his eyes making him look tired and he looked like he had runned to the studio. And damn how could Hyunjin leave now ?

 

"Hy-unji-nn." He stuttered. "Hi"

 

"Jisung talk to him please." Changbin begged."He won't listen to us."

 

Jisung closed the door, taking Hyunjin's hand and bringing him back in front of Changbin and Chan and started in a small voice. "3racha is very important to us Hyunjin. You know me better than anyone, I wouldn't hide something this big if we didn't have a reason. I just hope you can help us keep the secret a little longer."

 

Hyunjin stared at Jisung, at the bridge of crying his eyes out. His best friend was not one to cry easily. He was always outgoing and taking things from the bright side even when his family was far away from him in Malaysia. 

 

"Don't cry Ji please." Hyunjin caressed his friend's cheeks lightly to stop the tears running on them. Jisung crying really was one of his weakness.  "I can’t promise anything to you but if you need help I’m here for you. I’m still processing everything and I can’t say I’m not mad at you three.”

 

Chan smiled. “You can be mad at us Jinnie, just keep the secret.”

“That’s not an easy task. I still don’t understand why we can’t tell them. Didn’t you sign a contract with JYP or something ?” Hyunjin asked.

 

“We met Park Jinyoung and some producers to talk about an eventual contract but we didn’t sign anything but we did gave them our demo. We met day6 too, they were recording next to us. I think we need to take some dance classes to be ready.” Changbin explained. “We can’t tell the others yet, our contract need to be signed first. They can’t find out now, 3racha is faceless even if they are our best friends.”

 

“What if they find out ? What if Felix find out ? Or Jeongin ?” The dance major questionned out of concern.

 

Chan bit his bottom lip again. He didn't want to think about that. “He is going to hate me, to resent me for lying.” He said his voice broken.

 

“You need to be honest with him Chan hyung. You too Changbin hyung, you need to tell Lixie.” Hyunjin remarked hating the idea of Jeongin with a broken heart.

 

“We will Hyunjin I swear.” Chan promised, just not yet.

 

“Guys !” Jisung exclaimed breaking the calm atmosphere. “We forgot about Woojin hyung.”

 

They had invited the older to lunch in the small restaurant downstairs to talk about 3racha things and alternatively tell him to shut his mouth a little bit, all of that before 11:30 am.

 

It was already 11:57, they were more than twenty minutes late.

 

_ Shit. _

  
  


🈁️🈁️🈁️

  
  
  


College is a MIROH 

 

**LeeHoe**

 

Who is going to the party tonight ?

  
  


**YeetLix**

 

Everyone I think 

  
  


**LeeHoe**

 

Who is going to be the sober reliable friend ?

  
  


**JiHanOne**

 

Not me

 

I need vodka 

  
  


**SexyJean**

 

I need Rhum and Coke

  
  


**BabyInnie**

 

I want to drink too :((

  
  


**Woobear**

 

You are a baby

 

Where did you even taste alcoolo ?

  
  


**BabyInnie**

 

I’m legal hyung

 

I can buy my own beer and whiskey

  
  


**Woobear**

 

I can’t with you

 

**ChangtotheBin**

 

Innie alcoolo tolerance is no joke

 

I can be the sober friend tonight if you want

  
  


**LeeHoe**

 

I said sober and RELIABLE

  
  


**ChangtotheBin**

 

I’m hurt wtf 

 

I’m reliable

  
  


**BabyInnie**

 

I only trust Changbin in this household

  
  


**DandyMin**

 

I’m gonna get drunk just because you said that

  
  


**SuperiorChan**

 

So that let Changbin, Minho, Woojin hyung, Felix and me

  
  


**ChangtotheBin**

 

I’m just gonna drink

 

Fuck U Minho

  
  


**YeetLix**

 

You made the baby mad

 

I just gonna let you elders fight for the sober friend role

  
  


**SuperiorChan**

 

I can just ask Jaebum to let us sleepover

 

He has got enough place

  
  


**LeeHoe**

 

Deal 

 

See you later losers

  
  
  


🈁️🈁️🈁️

  
  
  


“I want to wear my white croc top!”

 

Jisung looked inside Jeongin’s never ending closet, finding his tiny white piece of clothing was going to be difficult. “Can’t you wear your yellow turtleneck instead ? You will look cute.” He whined, trying to make Innie change his mind.

 

“I already look cute hyung, I want to be sexy.” Jeongin pouted back.

 

Seungmin was not even sparing them a glance already wearing his outfit for the party, a grey plaid shirt with maroon pants, classic Seungmin fashion. Jeongin looked in his closet again, throwing some of them on the floor, he took out a black turtleneck and extra tight leather black pants giving up on his initial choice. 

 

He dressed himself in the bathroom, styling his vibrant blond hair on the side. Jisung was wearing a similar fit, a loose black and white turtleneck with dark blue ripped jeans.

 

It was already half past seven. 

 

They were ready to go, their taxi was waiting in front of the apartment complex. The ride was not that long, Jaebum’s family house was in a rich neighborhood in Gangnam. 

  
  


The party was wild, almost one hundred people were in Jaebum’s living room or in his garden having fun by the pool. Jeongin had never saw something like this, he went to party with his hyungs more than once but to a party this enormous ? Never.

 

He wondered where Bang Chan and Hyunjin were. He had avoided them like the plague during all the week, not knowing what to do. His Woojin hyungie had told him to let his heart decide, it seemed so easy but reality was never that simple. He had to choose between ice and fire, between two polar opposites.

 

Chan had been here for him everytime, always a call away when his parents were suffocating him. He was a complex person to approach at first, seemed too serious almost icy. Jeongin had been wrong, Bang Chan’s smile was a ray of sunshine far from the cold. He was always so calm, so warm his hugs where the best thing ever. His rosy lips contrasting with his curly blond hair were beautiful. Chan was a beautiful person inside and out, Jeongin hoped the older was aware of it.

 

Hyunjin came to him through Seungmin, the older was a legend in their middle school for his dancing skills. They were pulled together like magnets, Hyunjin outgoing personality completed Jeongin shy but sassy one. They made one of the best pair, Jeongin was happy to have Hyunjin but he didn’t know Hyunjin was that happy to have him too. 

 

_ Chan loves me but Hyunjin loves me too _ , his mind keep chanting. 

 

He needed a drink, a very alcoholic drink. 

 

He took the first hand he saw -Seungmin’s- and went to the bar. 

 

Let the party begin.

  
  
  


🈁️🈁️🈁️

  
  


Felix was with Changbin in the lovely restaurant they had talked about. 

 

The australian was enjoying himself. The date with the love of his life -don’t tell Changbin he said that- was going good. The food was tasty and Changbin was just Changbin.

 

Seo Changbin was everything Felix had ever dreamed. He was kind, clingy and not afraid to ask when he needed affection. He could be serious too, Changbin was just a whole. His face has flawless and his jaw could cut Felix’s fingers. Felix had fallen, face first, for the male.

 

“Do you think Minho and Jisung are going to do something about their feeling tonight ?”  He asked the other, out of pure curiosity.

 

Changbin choked on the piece of meat he was eating. “M-maybe ?” He stuttered out. Jisung and Minho were one hell of a ride, Jisung’s one-sided love on Hyunjin was not helping anything.

 

Felix smiled offering him some water. “Okay, but seriously imagine them going out together that would be legendary.”

 

“You are right” Changbin agreed thinking about it seriously. “They need to figure it out fast.”

 

Felix laughed at that one, the slow burn was getting hard to watch

 

They ate a little more, Felix loved hot pot and Changbin loved what Felix loved. They were out of the restaurant before nine, ready to join everyone at the party. The both of them walked hand in hand to the car, content in each other presence. 

 

Changbin found Minho later on Jaebum’s expensive couch with a half finished beer in hand. He had left Felix in the hands of Jeongin and Seungmin on the dancefloor to have some fun. Minho seemed to be glaring at someone, Changbin followed his line of vision.

 

Jisung was laughing with Kim Yugyeom.   
  
Kim Yugyeom was not a mere college student, he was a dance major too, a year above Minho, Felix and Hyunjin. He was one of the best, destined to be a main dancer, even an idol. Minho wasn’t fond of him usually but right now he hated him. 

 

That was just betrayal. 

 

Changbin signed, his hyung was really clueless. He sat down next to him, his red plastic cup shining in the light, he was just going to enjoy the show. 

 

Minho finally snapped when Yugyeom put in hands in a not so subtle way on Jisung’s ass. He walked up to them grabbing Jisung wrist making him drop his cup full of tequila on the floor. Changbin didn’t hear what they screamed at each other but he saw Yugyeom screaming something back at Minho and taking off while Minho and Jisung went upstairs.

 

Jisung wasn't going to talk straight tomorrow.

  
  


Further in the room Changbin took note of his hyung Chan looking at the dancefloor with a small smile on his face. His blond hair was gelled back, his black leather jacket look making him fuming hot. 

 

He was flirting.

 

Jeongin was in front of him, his equally blond hair making him stood up in the crowd, Felix and Seungmin were nowhere to be seen. Jeongin was dancing alone doing such body rolls Changbin had problems to not look down.

 

Chan wasn't just flirting, he was playing with a cat and mouse game with Yang Jeongin.

 

Where was Kim Woojin when his holy soul was needed ?

 

Chan made no move, he just watched. He wasn't that drunk just a little dizzy but he wanted to know how much Jeongin had drunk to be in that state, the male was usually a cute drunk not a bold one.

 

Chan and Jeongin continued their little game until the younger walked up to him, being too hot in his turtle neck. 

 

Changbin scanned the room with his eyes, something was happening and the Hwang Hyunjin was not here to see this surprising side of Jeongin. It could be Chan moment to make Jeongin his, to finally explain to him his feeling and how he loved everything about him but Kim Wonpil himself was walking up to them interrupting whatever was going to happen.

 

The pianist with one of the most unique of Kpop was greeting Chan like an innocent angel, his boyfriend Park Jaehyung behind him looking as panicked as the australian making Changbin spat his drink on his shirt.

 

Day6 know who 3racha was and their pianist was talking to their leader under Jeongin curious gaze.

  
  


🈁️🈁️🈁️

  
  


Hyunjin was at the party, he was hanging out with a different crowd his fellow 2000 liner,  Daehwi, Jeno, Soobin and Chanhee. They were outside on Jaebum's balcony. He had his long desired rum and coke in his right hand and was just chilling.

 

They were talking about one of  Jeno’s boyfriends, Renjun, another 00 liner. Hyunjin wasn’t listening completely zoned out, enjoying the effect of alcohol.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he made no attempt to take it out of his jacket thinking it was a snapchat notification or something. 

 

He was wrong, his phone vibrated a dozen times making him reach inside his jacket.

 

**Tiny hyung**

 

Hyunjin where the fuck are you !

 

We need you right now

 

Day6 is at the party

 

Wonpil and Jaehyung went to meet Chan

 

Jeongin is with him 

 

Come fucking now 

 

Hwang Hyunjin

  
  


The others messages were variations of his name, Hyunjin cursed under his breath. Jeongin was a MyDay for god sake, how could he even save Chan in that situation ? He finished his drink in one go running inside. 

 

Changbin was right, on the left on the dancefloor, Chan, Jeongin, Wonpil and Jae were in a little circle. Wonpil and Jaehyun were loosely holding hand and Chan’s arms were securely around the shoulders of Hyunjin’s precious dongsaeng. The model swallowed his jealousy and went up to them.

 

His plan was simple, he just had to take Jeongin away from Wonpil and Jae (and Chan).

 

“Hyunjin !” Chan exclaimed making the others look in the dancer direction. Jeongin looked at him too, escaping from Chan to cling to him like a koala.

 

“Jinnie !” He dragged out. Hyunjin supported him putting his hand on the small of his back. “I missed you~.”

 

And  _ shit.  _ Jeongin was in his cute and clingy mode. He was the cutest thing ever, Hyunjin melted on the spot. “Caution Innie I think you had to much to drink.” He warned the younger. Jeongin just ignored him, choosing to nuzzle his head in the taller neck. “Hi, I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”  He greeted Jae and his boyfriend. 

 

“Hello, I’m Kim Wonpil and this is my boyfriend Jae.”

 

“I know who you are.” He smiled. “Jeongin and I went to your concert last month.”

 

Wonpil seemed to think a little before nodding his head. “I think I remember you, you were with Seungminie and Woojinie right ?”

 

Hyunjin gasped surprised, he had totally forgot that Seungmin shared family with the pianist. “That’s right.”

 

Chan looked totally out of place not knowing what to do. “I think we need to go Wonpil hyung.” he tried, cutting the discussion short. Jeongin was not focused, it was the perfect timing.   
  
“Already ? I didn’t have enough time to talk about our next recording session and how I wanted 3racha to help us.” He pouted.

 

Chan froze in shock, Wonpil had talked about 3racha, Wonpil had talked about 3racha, Wonpil had-

 

“What the hell are you talking about hyung ?” A surprised voice screeched. 

 

Hyunjin and Chan turned around, Kim Seungmin was standing in all his glory looking like he just had seen a ghost.   
  
Hyunjin groaned, that was not going how it was supposed to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> I'm back for good.  
> Straykids came back as 8 ;). I almost cried when I saw the notificaton for Chan's live. They all changed their color to make me weark.  
> They posted a dozen photo on Insagram too and did an ost for Extraordinary you (I totally recommend this drama, i've been watching it since the first episode.It's lovely.). Woojin posted a letter and what can I way, let's just go for it stay. We still are nine or none, nine in the familly, eight in the group.
> 
> I listened to Astronaut too, this comeback totally hit differently. It was just so different from double knot but it was still SKZ, I don't know if you get me.
> 
> You can always tell me what you think of my story down here (romance is finally happening yes!)  
> I also added some tags, I don't know if Day6 is going to be for a long time but as a myday I need you stream the bop named Sweet Chaos (Book of Us : Entropy is too good.)


	14. Text_#13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !

**College is a MIROH**

 

**BabyInnie**

Why the fuck is my head hurting so much ?

 

**JiDarling**

Ask Chan

 

**BabyInnie**

What the fuck happened last night ?

 

**YeetLix**

You became sluty clingy Innie that's what happened

 

**BabyInnie**

I what .?

So that's why Hyunjin and Chan are both sleeping next to me

 

**JiDarling**

What do you mean ?

Have something actually happened last night ?

 

**BabyInnie**

I can't remember

Hyung

I can't fucking remember

 

**YeetLix**

Stop panicking 

Do you feel any pain ?

 

**BabyInnie**

Other than my head no

 

**YeetLix**

So nothing happened

 

**JiDarling**

Felix did you do it ?

 

**YeetLix**

Do what ?

 

**JiDarling**  

You sharing your bedroom with Changbin right ?

So you did it

 

**BabyInnie**

He lost his V-CARD ?

CIJIJNHFBFJR,GÀZC;K

 

**YeetLix**

First of all, thats the worst keybord smash ever

Second I didn't but we became official last night

 

**JiDarling**  

Oh my god thats so cute

My OTP is slaying

 

**BabyInnie**

ChangLix in the bulding 

But Jisung hyung arent you sleeping with Minho hyung ?

 

**Jidarling**  

I am

My V-Card is no longer available

 

**BabyInnie**

That's so fucking gross

eyes-

 

**YeetLix**

and I oop-

 

**DandyMin**

Guys what the fuck it's like 5am

 

**BabyInnie**

Ok boomer

 

**YeetLix**

And I oop- x2

 

**JiDarling**  

Jeongin is spending too much time on tumblr

I will ask Woojin hyung to take his phone away

 

**BabyInnie**

You will not

 

**JiDarling**

I will

 

**BabyInnie**

You are stepping on the fucking line Han Jisung

 

**JiDarling**  

Thats actually scary 

Go back to sleep

 

**DandyMin**

You are all going to back to sleep

Or else I will draw dicks on your foreward with a fucking sharpie pen

 

**YeetLix**

Goodnight guys

 

**BabyInnie**

^

 

**JiDarling**

^

 

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Smarty Pants Kim

 

Seungmin can we talk ?

[seen 10:32am]

I know you left Jaebum house upset last night

Please I just want to apologize

You don't need to

It just hitting me now

You are CB97

Changbin is SpearB

Jisung is J.ONE

And Hyunjin knew about it 

 

We are

We are 3racha

We went to JYPE and met Day6

Thats why your brother knew me

Hyunjin found out not long ago

Woojin knows too

 

Chan whats just fucked up

How can yall stay so calm

You could have just told us

You lied to us and still are

You are going to fucking break Innie and Lixie' hearts

And Im not going to watch this

Seungmin

Seungmin no

Don't act reckless please

I beg you

[Seen 11:13am]

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

BabyFox 

 

Jeongin can I confess something ?

Sure Hyunjin hyung

I know you see me as a friend right now

We have kwow each other for a short period of time

But I like you and I want to show you Im sincere

Let me take you on a date

If you don't like the time we spend together you can choose Chan hyung

Hyung I want to be honest too

I can try to give you a chance

But I have feelings for Chan hyung

I'm not saying I don't like you

But last night I felt like I had a connection with Chan hyung

But something is bothering me

What ?

He is hiding something from me

I'm sure its nothing

Lets go see a movie wednesday night okay ?

Okay

Deal

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Spicy3

**JiHanOne**

Why is Seungmin sending theatening emojis to me ?

Do you know something ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

Last night when you were getting the D Seungmin saw Chan and Wonpil talking

 

**JiHanOne**

Wonpil sunbaenim was here ?

And shit how did it go ?

 

**Chris97**

Bad

He guessed everything and told me is not going to watch this

 

**JiHanOne**

Whant can we do ?

He is fucking scary

And our cover need to stay at least 3 weeks so we can sign our contract and do the open mic in peace

 

**SpearBinnie**

What if we caused a big misurstanding 

 

**Chris97**

A what ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

A bigger lie to hide ours

 

**JiHanOne**

What the fuck are you thinking about ?

 

**Chris97**

You are giving me chills

 

**SpearBinnie**

Lets use Hyunjin as a cover

 

**JihanOne**

How ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

Lets push him in Seungmin's arms

 

**JiHanOne**  

Like a snack ?

 

**SpearBinnie**

Exactly like a snack

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

College is a MIROH 

_'YeetLix renamed the groupchat "2 couple + 5 gays"'_

 

**WooBear**

Are you finally dating Chan ?

 

**ChangtotheBin**

Excuse me what ?

Did I miss something ?

 

**DandyMin**

RIP Felix

Your precious secret is not a secret anymore

 

**LeeHoe**

What the hell does that mean ?

 

**JiDarling**

Felix used to have a crush on Chan

Here I said it

 

**ChangtotheBin**

You WHAT

 

**BabyInnie**

How come I didn't know about this ?

Like for real

 

**SexyJean**

Im hurt Lix wtf 

I throught I was your best friend

 

**DandyMin**

Im his bestfriend next

 

**SuperiorChan**

Care to explain

 

**YeetLix**

I'm gay and you are Bang Chan

Do you really need further explanations ?

 

**JiDarling**

Hi gay Im Jisung

 

**ChangtotheBin**

He is my bestfriend Lixie wtf

 

**YeetLix**  

So ?

He is hot and talented but I love you Changbin

And yall do not act like I'm the only one 

 

**BabyInnie**

Some of you already had a crush on Channie hyung ?

 

**YeetLix**

RT if you already had a crush on our talented  Christopher

 

**JiDarling**

RT

Can't deny it

Bang Chan is teenage Han Jisung major crush

 

**LeeHoe**

RT

My bestfriend is very likeable

 

**WooBear**

RT

Those abs are everthing

 

**BabyInnie**

...RT

 

**YeetLix**

THATS MORE THAN HALF OF THE CREW

RHFINFRNEUINIVUV

EVERYONE IS GAY FOR BANG CHAN

 

_'JiDarling renamed the groupchat "Everyone is gay for Bang Chan"'._

 

**SuperiorChan**

You guys are embarassing me

 

**JiDarling**  

Fucking live with it

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

**Let's get 3racha**

 

_'InspectorLix added Kim_Min_Minnie to the groupchat'_

 

**InspectorLix**

He said he was something to say to us

 

**Kim_Min_Minnie**

I think I know one member of 3racha

We all know him

 

**InspectorLix**

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

 

**Kim_Min_Minnie**

Chan hyung

Chan hyung is in 3racha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-
> 
> Don't me mad I me, I have an idea
> 
> Me : Skip school to watch SKZ at AAA
> 
> Also Me : Forgot AAA didn't have an official livestream
> 
> M.I.A. hit 5k today, thank you for supporting this poorly written story.


	15. Text_#14

 

 

**Tiny hyung**

 

What are we going to do ?

 

Hyunjin I don’t know 

 

Chan is gonna be mad 

 

Seungmin told them for hyung but not

for you or Jisung

 

We can still so something

 

Our plan can still work

 

What plan ? 

 

Plan S ?

 

No Jisung dies in plan S 

 

Go talk to Seungmin and stop him

  
  


How I supposed to do that ?

  
  


I’m not supposed to tell you that but

 

He has feelings for you

 

Felix told me 

 

Use them

  
  


WHAT

 

REALLY ?

 

Yes really

 

So here is what we are gonna do 

 

We are not going to tell anything to Chan hyung and Ji

 

We will convince our little investigation crew to wait 

before jumping on him

 

And you are gonna make Minnie crazy for you and

make sure he shut his mouth

  
  


The music students open mic is soon hyung

 

We can’t do that in so little time

 

And I was finally getting a date from Innie

  
  


Don’t forget you are part of our lie Jinnie

 

If Jeongin find out you knew its gonna get ugly

  
  


Fine I will take care of Minnie

 

But you are taking care of phase 2

 

Good luck with Minho hyung

  
  
  


🈁️🈁️🈁️

  
  


**Let’s get 3racha**

  
  


_“InspectorLix renamed Kim_Min_Minnie “Liar””_

  
  


**Liar**

 

I’m not fucking lying

  
  


**InspectorLix**

 

I love you Seungmin but this doesn’t make any sense

 

**Liar**

 

I swear to God Felix

 

Chan is CB97

  
  


**InspectorMin**

 

I can’t believe this

 

I really can’t

  
  


**InspectorLix**

 

Do you agree with him hyung ?

 

You live with Bang Chan after all

  
  


**InspectorMin**

 

Chan is a genius for music

 

He always has a pen and a sheet of paper Lix

 

He can write so easily

 

Produce so easily

 

We knew the members of 3racha were music majors

 

He fucking is CB97

  
  


**InspectorInnie**

 

Where is he ?

 

Is he home ?

  
  


**InspectorMin**

 

He isn’t

 

**InspectorBin**

 

Can we please calm down ?

 

Chan hyung is my best friend too 

 

We need to give him a chance to explain himself

  
  


**InspectorMin**

 

I agree but I don’t know where he is

  
  


**InspectorBin**

 

Let’s not do that today

 

We could say things we don’t even think

  
  


**Liar**

 

I think we need to search J.One and SpearB

 

And then confront Chan hyung

  
  


**InspectorInnie**  

 

I just can’t believe this

  
  


**InspectorLix**

 

I can’t either

 

Aren’t we his friends ?

  
  


**InspectorInnie**

 

He gave me all the love bullshit and then this

 

I’m feeling cheated on

 

 **Liar**  

 

Innie calm down

 

He could had his reasons

  
  


**InspectorLix**

 

I hope they are valid

 

If they arent Im going to be pissed

  
  


**InspectorBin**

 

Calm down honey

 

Trust Chan hyung

  
  


**InspectorLix**

 

Like he fucking trusted me

  
  


🈁️🈁️🈁️

  
  


_Two new messages from sweetheart 💕!_

 

Chan looked down at his phone, putting his notebook away. Jeongin had asked him where he was so they could meet up, _weird_ , it was 9:40pm already.

 

Did Jeongin had some kind of problem ? 

 

He got up from his chair, locked up his studio and sent a quick “ _Let’s meet in front of your building.”_

 

He made his way to Jeongin’s neighborhood,a smile growing on his face seeing his dongsaeng waiting for him with a fluffy red scarf around his neck and a beige sweatshirt swallowing his body. 

 

 _Surely one of Hyunjin._  
  
“Innie !” Chan called out happily making his way up to him. His smile instantly faded away, Jeongin had those sad eyes and indifferent face telling he was mad about something, making Chan anxious.

 

“Hi Chan hyung.”

 

He said coldly, losing up the knot on his scarf.

 

Chan bit his lips in worry. “Are you okay ? Did something happened ?” He asked trying not to panic.

 

“Chan hyung ?” Jeongin seemed unsure. “I lied.” He confessed.

 

The older froze instantly, _what the hell did he lie about_. “I don’t think I understand.”

 

“I remember last night.” He finally said. “I only remember short moments but I can’t stop thinking about one thing. What would have happened if Wonpil hyung didn’t interrupt us ? I can’t get it out of my head.”

 

“Jeongin I- was drunk and totally intoxicated. I could have used you if Wonpil hyung didn’t come.” Chan swallowed guilty.  
  
One part of him was trying to stay strong and not fall into the trap called Yang Jeongin whereas another part of him was ready to risk it all and kiss Jeongin sorrow away. He was in fucking deep shit.

 

“That’s not true Channie, you know that I like you and that you have feelings for me too.” Jeongin’s small voice totally broke Chan heart.

 

The rapper took a step closer to the blonde haired boy, resting his hands on his shoulders making him look inside his eyes. “Hyunjin has got feelings for you too Innie, he is my friend too. It’s just so fucking hard.” Chan signed.  
  


“It’s not hard Chris.” Jeongin exploded. “Hyunjin is my best friend and you are the one I like, stop putting it all on his shoulders. You just are keeping something from me”

 

“Jeongin-”

 

“No” The younger cut off. “Make a decision right now Bang Chan, tell me what you are hiding from me and love me or keep your fucking secret and I’m fucking moving on.”

 

Jeongin was sobbing now, his beautiful eyes full of tears. “Innie, I- c-an’t tell you.” He choked out, he couldn’t do it, it hurt so damn much. “My secret is not just about me, it could waste the life of others people. I can’t do that to them, I can choose my love life over them.” 

 

“You can’t ? This not some kind of trial Chan, I’m not asking you to betray the people you are referring to. I’m asking you to trust me. Trust my love for you.” He spat bitterly putting distance between him and the man he love. “But it looks like you can’t do it.”

 

Chan didn’t try to stop Jeongin from disappearing inside his apartment complex, he just fell hard on his knee, on the paved way, crying his eyes out. 

 

For once he totally hated being CB97, he totally hated 3RACHA.

 

His heart was crushed, screaming for Yang Jeongin.

  
  
  


🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

**00’ line**

 

**Minnie**

 

Ok 

 

Who the fuck hurt Jeongin ?

  
  


**Lixie**

 

He has been moping around for one entire week

  
  


**Jinnie**

 

And crying on his pillows

  
  


**Sungie**

 

GUYS

 

Chan hyung fucking wrote five break up songs

 

Do you think its linked ?

  
  


**Minnie**

 

That fucking bitch I swear

Lixie

 

If you had shut ya fucking mouth Kim Seungmin

 

Our baby wouldnt be in that state

  
  


**Jinnie**

 

Did Jeongin told Chan he knows ?

  
  


**Minnie**

 

He vaguely said he tried to make Chan confess so I don’t think so

  
  


**Sungie**

 

How many seasons did I miss ?

 

What are you talking about ?

  
  


**Jinnie**

 

Don’t worry about it Ji

 

Just make out with Minho or something

  
  


**Sungie**

 

Dumbass

 

Don’t think you are pure you creature send from hell

  
  


**Lixie**

 

He is sitting at the right of Seung 

 

The FUCKING true devil

  
  


**Minnie**

Don’t cry when I’m gonna scream some sense back in Chan hyung

  
  


**Sungie**

Hyung is not doing good either Min

 

He is overworking himself more than usual

  
  


**Minnie**

He better get his shit together

  
  


**Lixie**

 

Guys Im worried

 

I think Binnie is cheating on me

  
  


**Jinnie**

WhAt

  
  


**Sungie**

I can’t believe this

  
  


**Minnie**

Why ?

  
  


**Lixie**

He is always texting someone and he told me he is getting coffee with Yeonjun

 

Who the fuck is Yeonjun ?

  
  


**Jinnie**

I KNOW HIM

 

I’m surprised you don’t

 

He is that handsome blue haired dancer, taking advanced classes because he is too good

  
  


**Minnie**

Jeongin is friend with of Yeonjun’s close friend, Choi Beomgyu

 

He is in his 01 line group of friend

  
  


**Lixie**

I remember him now

 

He is really handsome fuck

 

And really tall 

 

He could step on tiny Binnie

  
  


**Sungie**

*Crying in weight*

  
  


**Minnie**  

Changbin hyung is not like that Lix

 

Don’t tell him I said that but he is a good guy

  
  


**Jinnie**

Wait at least 3 months

  
  


**Sungie**

Hwang Hyunjin you have one fucking job

 

**Lixie**

Min I love you

 

Jin I hate you

  
  


**Sungie**  

^

 

My constant mood

  
  


**Jinnie**

 

I knew you practiced favoritism 

  
  


**Lixie**

 

This is just common sense

 

And my favorite is Innie anyway

  
  


**Minnie**

 

If everyone is gay for on Bang Chan

 

Everyone has gave up his heart for Yang Jeongin

  
  


**Sungie**

 

Read and Approved By God 

  
  
  


🈁️🈁️🈁️

  
  


**3racha_fanpage**

  
  
  


Liked by Cloudy_9, Rosi_e and 4,427 others

 

-

 

 **3racha_fanpage** 3RACHA is rumored to make their first ever public appearance at SNU next week during the music department open mic. Let’s support them as much as possible procrastinators !

  
  


🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

**Spicy 3**

  
  


**SpearBinnie**

 

Are we really doing that ?

  
  


**JiHanOne**

 

Of fucking course we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Levanter is so good, SKZ is making me loose my sanity.
> 
> Sunshine and Booster are just that incredible.
> 
> Oh and I'm a MOA and Changbin is friend with Choi Yeonjun so let me perish.


	16. Text_#15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)

Han Jisung started to believe Hwang Hyunjin when he said he was a dumbass.

  
He felt like one.

He and Changbin had met their music teacher earlier this week to organize their short moment on the stage in front of the others students, their teacher was dying of excitement, 3RACHA was that popular.

Jisung was just dying.

Changbin and him hadn't told anything to Chan. He felt bad to lie to him that way but he had enough.

His hyung state was unhealthy, he spend all his time holed up in his studio writing his broken heart on diaries and starting a new one every two days. He blamed himself and didn't even try to sleep.

Jisung was tired of his bullshit.

He was reluctant at first to reveal their identity, he was the first one to refuse to  tell their friends but he couldn't let his hyung be miserable.

Changbin and him had found love, Chan deserved to be happy too.

_Oh no. How was he going to tell Minho ?_

Jisung bit his already bruised bottom lip, he had to tell Chan and he had to tell his boyfriend.

He was really a dumbass.

He took a random coin in his jacket pocket and tossed it. He would have to talk to Chan if it fell on the lovely face of Admiral Yi Sun-Sin.

Jisung opened his palm his breath caught in his throat.

Yi Sun-Sin face greeting him, he cursed, he had to talk to Chan.

One hour later after drinking an iced coffee to cheer himself up he made his way to Chan's studio.

He was welcomed by the scent of chicken noodles and soju, Chan was lying on his arms on his desk, his computer still turned on. Jisung took the mouse and played the track he was working on.

It was pretty good, even in this state he was a genius.

"Chan hyung." He tried to wake up the older crouching down, shaking him a little.

Chan just groaned pushing Jisung's hands away. "Shut up Han Jisung." He mumbled in his elbow.

"Nice," Jisung signed, unfolding his legs."We need to talk hyung."

Chan just groaned a little more lifting his head up. His blonde curly hair was wilding. "What do we need to talk about ? I'm not in the mood." He complained.

Jisung bit his lip a little more damaging the skin. He took a desk chair at the other end of the room, turning Chan's chair to make them face each others.

"You can't continue like this Chan hyung," he started his voice full of emotions. "Hiding 3RACHA was to protect us not to make you miserable. You deserve to be happy too hyung, to be happy with Jeongin."

"Jisung I fucked up really bad, I should have told him when he asked if I was hiding something from him. Now I can't fix it, I can't Ji-"

"You can, Changbin and I made a decision. We are going to make our first appearance as 3racha during the open mic at the end of the week." Jisung confessed waiting for Chan's reaction.

The older just took a deep breath messing up with his blonde hair showing he was frustrated. "Why Jisung ? We can't decide this like that. We are violating the confidentiality of the contract we are going to sign with JYP."

"That's the thing !" Jisung exclaimed. "We didn't sign it yet and this is good publicity for us."

The younger knowing Chan was still thinking pushed a little. "Jeongin is going to be here hyung, I know the song you are going to sing is for him. Let's stop being afraid and reveal our true selves. Let's spit our fire in front of all of them and get you the boy you have been in love with since God knows when."

"Okay Jisung let's do it." Chan smiled, a real happy smile. "But we need to contact JYP first." He still warned.

But Jisung smiled too, he could make everything alright.

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

  
Binnie hyung

 

Did you tell Felix ?

 

  
Told him what ? 

 

  
That you are going to also rap  
as Spear fucking B

 

Are you fucking asking me what ?

 

Fucking useless pizza face

 

  
Who pissed on your cheese   
cake ?

 

No one

 

I'm just stressed

 

I'm seeing Minho hyung tonight

 

And ?

 

That sounds like a you problem 

 

I'm telling Felix to break up with  
you

 

NO

 

I didn't tell him yet

 

When are you going to ?

 

Tonight we have a date

 

So we are both gonna do the   
same thing at the same time ?

 

Yes

 

Shit

 

Mood

 

Tell me how it went

 

Same with you

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Minho joined Jisung at the movie theater at six o'clock.

 

They had planned a nice date, watching Frozen 2, have a nice dinner then crashing at Minho's flat, Chan was sleeping at Woojin's for the night aka he was forced to eat all the food he missed on during his dark period.

 

Minho was feeling good, he was dating his best friend he had been in love for so long.

 

When he arrived the younger was already holding a giant cup of popcorn wearing a big orange sweater accentuating his cute form.

 

Damn Minho was in _love_.

 

"Hi love." Minho greeted kissing him sweetly on the lips.

 

His sunshine blushed a little sending him a gummy smile he liked so much. "Hello hyungie. Can you take the tickets in my back pocket ? It's almost time." He asked.

 

Minho smirked taking the tickets in Jisung's jeans pocket. "Let's go baby." He took the younger's hand and they made their way to see their movie.

 

After the movie Jisung wouldn't stop fanboying about Olaf so Minho had to steal kissed from him to shut him up but he wasn't complaining.

 

That settled for McDonald's when Jisung informed Minho that he craved Chicken Nuggets. 

 

After ordering and paying, Minho had forbidden Jisung from even thinking about using his card, they sat at a table. 

 

They talked about everything and anything.

 

"Is your song ready for the open mic ?" Minho asked munching on a frie.

 

Jisung coughed loudly almost dying because of his stupid nugget. "What do you mean ?" he squealed out.

 

"What are going to sing ?" Minho asked again tilting his head not understanding his boyfriend reaction.

 

Jisung didn't respond he just took a bit of his burger and ate in his squirrel fashion.

 

They finished their dinner, the unanswered question long forgotten. They took a subway to Minho's place. His apartment was really nice, too big for two person and not too far away from their university.

 

They took turn in the bathroom, Jisung pouting to have one of Minho shirt not knowing the other could pay to see him in his clothes.

 

They laid down in Minho's bed, Jisung's head resting on his lover's chest. "I have something to tell you" He confessed.

 

"Hum ?" Minho calmly said.

  
Jisung took a deep breath. "At the open mic, I'm not gonna sing. I-i'm gonna rap," The younger lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. "Years ago we w-e formed a rap group, Chan hyung, Changbin hyung and me. The three of us we formed 3RACHA hyung, I'm J.One and fuck I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you earlier." Jisung whimpered totally vulnerable.

"So Bang Chan was really in 3racha all along and you and Changbin were the missing pieces." Minho mumbled to himself more than Jisung.

"You knew for Chan hyung ?" Jisung weak voice asked.

"We all knew for him Jisung, Seungmin told us."

Jisung bit his bottom lip at Minho's confirmation. "Does Jeongin know ?" He still questioned.

"He does." Minho comfirmed again.

Fuck.

They were all dumdasses. "Are you mad at me hyung ?" He pouted.

Minho signed lifting his face toward him and kissing his lips roughly tasting the mint from his toothpaste in Jisung's mouth. "I love you idiot, of course I'm not mad."

"I love you too Min, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." He pouted sadly.

"My Boyfriend is my fucking bias J.One and you know what ?" Minho asked starting to take his shirt off Jisung's frame.

"What ?"

"I always wanted to have J.One in my bed."

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Binnie hyung 

 

So how did it went ?

 

Fine

 

Felix was not that satisfied 

 

He still want to talk to Chan

 

But he knows now

 

And You ?

 

My boyfriend is kinky

 

And I love him too much

 

Be careful to not snap in 2

 

We still need you

 

No promise

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

Hyunjin had spend his entire week with Seungmin.

 

The younger was his friend since high school, they had spend ao much time together already but knowing the younger had feeling for him changed everything.

 

He took note of things he didn't before.

 

How Seungmin stole glances at his face or how he wanted everything to go smooth for Hyunjin for exemple when he ordered his Starbucks and forgot one shot of coffee, Seungmin was behind him telling the cashier to add one more.

 

He liked being the center of Seungmin's attention.

 

He still loved Jeongin and was torn when the younger spent his nights crying about Chan and acted like everything was alright during the day.

 

He wanted to move on and accept Seungmin's feelings but he couldn't lie to himself.

 

His heart ached for Jeongin.

 

So he spent the week following his sassy smart friend to make his idea of the question.

 

Was he really going to use Seungmin's feeling to protect 3RACHA?

 

How could Changbin could even think about using the most beautiful feeling in the world as a weapon? 

 

Hyunjin didn't have the answer yet but he could keep searching and maybe who knows, his heart could be calling for Seungmin next.

 

🈁️🈁️🈁️

 

The day of the open mic came fast, Jeongin didn't even have time to prepare himself.

 

He honestly wanted to skip.

 

Chan's voice was one on his weakness, he liked it so much. He even had a recording of him singing a Day6 song somewhere in his phone.

  
Hearing Chan sing could make him fall back into his arms in one second.

He _really_ wanted to skip.

But Woojin had scolded him when he even bought up the idea something about at least supporting him. Jeongin liked his hyung very much but this was a punishment.

He arrived at the temporary stage located in the garden at the right of their university a little but before the first song, Hyunjin, Seugmin and Felix were already here

Jeongin made his way to them. "Hi guys," He greeted them. "Who is the first up ?"

"Jongho I think." Hyunjin answered dragging him to his side.

Minutes later, Jongho eventually showed up slaying The Truth Untold by BTS. His voice was just this good, Jeongin clapped at the end of the song along with all the students.

Next up was his Woojin hyung, he had chosen to sing me after you by Paul Kim making half of the girl and guys faint from his angelic voice.

Jeongin was feeling like a proud mom.

Others music students took turn at the mic, Jeongin really favourite was Daewhi and his wonderful cover of Siren by Sunmi.

No Chan for now.

There was a small break so he went to buy an iced ted to cool himself down a little getting an amused stare from Hyunjin.

Jeongin just ignored him, he was getting a bad feeling.

His suspicions became true, Chan was the next up.

He came up on the stage with his hair newly dyed in a deep brown color making Jeongin heart go crazy. He was so so _so_ handsome. He made his way to the mic taking it why a shy smile.

Then the music started.

Jeongin gasped dropping his poor Ice Tea cup on the floor, it was the song they had recorded together and Hwang Hyunjin was smilling at him innocently holding out a mic for him.

He was going to sing with Chan in front of all the students.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter took time because its an important one.  
> Thanks for reading as always and be prepared for some lit Jeongchan and 3RACHA next chapter.
> 
> I still don't how long this story is going to be.
> 
> Anyway bear me for a little longer.


	17. Text_#16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I used Day6 When You Love Someone for the JeongChan duet
> 
> Stan talent Stan Day6

 

I'm stealing When You Love Someone by Day6 for Jeongchan duet, let's go MYDAYS.

(Stan DAY6 STAN TALENT)

-

Chan was stressing out backstage, his breathing was irregular. He had one chance to make it up to Jeongin. To tell him what he couldn't earlier. Now he wondered how the younger knew he had a secret, did he really was bad at lying ?

He tried to breath a little and took the stairs up to the stage, it was time now.

Chan saw Jeongin the minute he stepped toward the mic. He took note of the way Hyunjin pushed the mic into the younger's hand and smiled.

Their plan was going great.

And then he started to sing.

오늘 많이 힘들었던 하루였죠  
그댈 보는 내 가슴이 아리네요  
지친 그대를 위해 해줄 수 있는 건 오로지  
곁에 있어주는 것 밖에 못해 미안해요

_(It was a really hard day today_   
_My heart aches for you_   
_The only thing I can do for you_   
_Is to be next to you, I'm sorry.)_

He looked into Jeongin eyes giving him a sad smile.

그댄 웃는 게 정말 예쁜 사람이라서  
그 미소를 잃었을 때마다  
내 전부를 다 줘서라도  
다시 또 되돌려주고 싶어요

(You're so pretty when you smile  
So every time you lose that smile  
Even if I have to give my all  
I want to give it back to you.)

He wanted him to know everything he felt, how he loved his smile.

대신 울어주고 싶고  
내가 대신 아파해주고 싶어요  
다신 그대의 마음에  
상처가 나지 않았으면 해요

(I want to cry for you  
I want to hurt instead of you  
I don't want any scars in your heart  
Ever again.)

Jeongin smiled back, his beautiful eyes alredy full of unshead tears, he took the mic in his hand and sang.

누군가를 넘치게  
좋아한다는 건  
참 신기하게도  
그렇더라고요

(When you love someone  
So much that it overflows  
It's so amazing  
Because this is how it is.)

He had never know when they recorded that song so long ago it would made so much sense, Chan continued his honey voice making Jeongin weark.

  
내가 조금이나마 도움이 되길 원해요  
그대에게 있어 난 안식처 이길 바라요  
바쁜 하루 중에도 날 떠올리면  
편안해질 수 있게 노력 해볼게요

(I hope I can be a little helpful at least  
I hope I can be your resting place  
I'll try to make you feel at peace  
Whenever you think of me during your busy days.)

그댄 사실은 너무 여린 사람이라서  
소리 없이 아파할 때마다  
내 전부를 다 줘서라도  
다시 또 웃게 해주고 싶어요

(You're such a soft-hearted person  
Every time you are silently in pain  
Even if I have to give my all  
I want to make you smile again.)

Chan knew Jeongin was hurt by him, by some of his actions, he was in the same state. He wanted to be Jeongin's safe place, his confort zone, to be here for him and make up for everytime he couldn't so he just continued.

대신 울어주고 싶고  
내가 대신 아파해주고 싶어요  
다신 그대의 마음에  
상처가 나지 않았으면 해요

(I want to cry for you  
I want to hurt instead of you  
I don't want any scars in your heart  
Ever again.)

Jeongin sang again setting Chan's heart on fire.

누군가를 넘치게  
좋아한다는 건

참 신기하게도  
그렇더라고요

(When you love someone  
So much that it overflows  
It's so amazing  
Because this is how it is.)

The older sang the brigde putting his heart in every word, he had wrote this song thinking entirely of the other.

This is a song for you  
Oh I'm singing for you  
  
This is a song for you  
I'm singing for you  
내 모든걸 다 줄게

(I'll give you my everything.)

And finally they sang together the last part, united.

대신 울어주고 싶고  
내가 대신 아파해주고 싶어요  
다신 그대의 마음에  
상처가 나지 않았으면 해요  
  
누군가를 넘치게  
좋아한다는 건  
참 신기하게도  
그렇더라고요

(I want to cry for you I want to hurt instead of you  
I don't want any scars in your heart  
Ever again  
  
When you love someone  
So much that it overflows  
It's so amazing  
Because this is how it is.)

  
Chan had let go of all his insecuries in front of everyone but of course the only thing that matered was Jeongin right now. He bowed to thanks his audience and rushed to see the one he really wanted to see but it seemed like Jeongin had beat him to it.

He was here waiting for him backstag. He took his hand and gragged him further, away from praying eyes.

"Jeongin, I'm so sorry," Chan started, he just had to tell everything now. "I kept my secret for too long, I lied to you and the others-"

"Just say it." Jeongin cut off abruptly, he had waited for too long already.

Chan closed his eyes, he couldn't lie anymore. "Three years ago, I formed a rap group named 3RACHA with Jisung and Changbin. I'm CB97 Jeongin, and we didn't tell you because we didn't think you would all know and even stan us. It was so hard to not tell you but Changbin, Jisung and I' biggest dream is to sign with an agency and I thought hiding our identities would be a good point but it's over."

"Channie hyung," Jeongin took one of his hand making Chan look at him. "I was so angry that day because I was jealous."

"Jealous ?" Chan didn't understand, what was he jealous of ?

"Seungmin told us you were a member of 3RACHA and I felt so betrayed because I thought we had a special relationship. I thought if you had something this big to hide you would still trust me and tell me. I was jealous because Seungmin knew a part of you I didn't." Jeongin explained erasing all the worries Chan felt.

"I love you Jeongin so much, it made me do stupid things but I didn't told Seungmin. He found out at the party." Chan reassured sliding his arms on Jeongin' hips.

Jeongin circled Chan's neck with his arms. "I love you too CB97." He answered back making Chan laugh.  
  
"I hope you like Bang Chan too." He smirked making Jeongin bush.

"He is my favourite." Jeongin confessed making Chan heart flip.

They broke their hug and Chan took Jeongin's hands in his. "Would you like to go on a date with him ?" He asked his dimples full on display.

"I would love too."

-

 

Changbin, Jisung and Chan were the last, they were the closure of the open mic.

They had decided to perform, their latest release, Zone. They had trained during three days to have the perfect stage.

Chan had called JYP earlier this week to let them know about their last minute idea. The young rapper had to accept a compromise, if they wanted to perform at the open mic they needed to come at the office on the clock tomorrow to elabore their new marketing plan and talk about the future of the group.

It worried Chan a little, he had finally confessed to Jeongin so he could not respect the traditional dating ban but he had some hope, afterall, Jaehyung and Wonpil were together and they were both under JYP.  
  
He wanted to talk to them both tomorrow before seeing Park Jinyoung PD-nim.

Jisung just had the time to put some eyeliner before their names were called.It was their turn. The trio made their up on the stage back turned to their audience.

  
Jisung aced his verse still not showing his face.

(I look up ahead, nobody, nobody can't stop me

I'll show you the way so follow my, follow my lead, ayy.)

Chan sang starting to turn around, Jisung shortly followed.

야 남들과는 다르게 (다르게)

_(Hey, we're different to others (Different).)_

And then it was Changbin's turn.

야 누구보다 새롭게 (새롭게)

(Hey, we're more original than anyone (Original).)

Chan crouched down in the middle of the stage and shouted his last line of the pre-chorus. "Ayy, hold up, hold up."

"Can't you see I'm in my zone ?" The students were going singing with them and jumping.

(Kia Rite! Kia Rite! Kia Rite! A, upane! Ha!

Kia Rite! Kia Rite! Kia Rite! Ka, upane! Ha!)

Their voices echoed loudly, Chan was sure the entire campus could hear the fanchant and stomping noises. They had transformed the music department open mic into their own concert, into their debut stage.  
  
3RACHA was going to hit the jackpot.

 

-

**3racha_fanpage**

Liked by Lost_Child and 6,974 others

 

-

**3racha_fanpage** The hottest rap trio of kpop finally disclosed their identity to the world, lets support them procrastinators.

Here are their Instagram accounts :

@Chan.Bang97

@Chang_Seo_Bin

@Han_Ji_ 

-

**2 couple + 5 gays**

**LeeHoe**

Being a proud Boyfie ✔️

Yall killed it

 

**DandyMin**

You three are grade A++ dumbasses but you have skill

 

**JiDarling**

Thanks I guess ?

This was an unique kind of experience
    
    
    boys at JYP, some Day6 interactio

**ChangtotheBin**

Totally agree

 

**SexyJean**

Now I can do that

 

_'SexyJean renamed 'Superior Chan' : 'CB97'._

_'SexyJean renamed 'JiDarling : 'JONE._

_'SexyJean renamed 'ChangtotheBin : 'SPEARB._

 

**JONE**

I hate you

 

**SPEARB**

Don't we all ?

 

**CB97**

We do

 

**BabyInnie**

I still have one question

Who was the first to know ?

 

**SPEARB**

Hyunjin was because your boy is a fucking moron Innie

 

**CB97**

First of all Choke on my fellow Aussie dick

 

**YeetLix**

AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE

 

**CB97**

Second I thought Hyunjin was a trustworthy person

 

**JONE**

I would give him away for free

 

**SexyJean**

Ungrateful bitch

I made you

 

**JONE**

You didn't do shit

 

**Woobear**

Don't stard giving me gray hair

 

**JONE**

Gray hair is for Channie hyung anyway

 

**CB97**

Why ?

 

**YeetLix**

Because you are daddy DUH

 

**LeeHoe**

BANG DADDY

 

**DandyMin**

This keep getting weirder and weirder

 

**BabyInnie**

I don't share

Go find somone else

 

**SexyJean**

Jeongin just broke all my fantaisies

 

**YeetLix**

He is just a jealous steak

 

**JONE**

Chan is just born daddy

 

**CB97**

STOP THE NONSENSE BEFORE I SEND YOU ALL TO THE MENTAL HOSPITAL

 

**LeeHoe**

Choke me daddy

 

**CB97**

Just let me die please

 

**YeetLix**

Jeongin your daddy is CB97

hsdunzegdtgzyeg

 

**SexyJean**

So what yours is SPEARB

 

**LeeHoe**

My baby is JONE

 

**Woobear**

I didn't sigh up for this 

 

**BabyInnie**

Me either

 

-

The next day the all university was on fire, the news of 3RACHA being students at SNU in the music departement was the gossip of the year.

Even when the three of them were absent today for their meeting at JYP entertainment, their names were the talk of the hallways. Felix signed, his boyfriend, his fellow aussie and his sunshine twin were popular now.

They were going to spend less time with them and more time preparing for their official debut.

He was starting to feel insecure, what if Changbin found better than him ?

What if Jisung, Changbin and Chan found better friends ?

He bit his bottom lip, head hung low, trying to erase their voices. His stomach twisting hearing their name coming from their mouths.

At the other side of town, 3RACHA was finally in the JYP bulding.

Park Jinyoung assistant's was waiting for them in the lobby. "Welcome to JYP 3RACHA." He greeted, making the boys look at each other, they had finally found their place.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> That chapter took time, finding Jeongchan anthem was hard.
> 
> This book isn't over, I know the plot turned around 3RACHA hidden identity but I still have things to explore like I didn't talk much about their college life and my Seungjin is non existent.
> 
> Get ready for our boys at JYP, some Day6 interaction, Jeongchan and Changlix.
> 
> I have another Jeongchan and StrayKids book I plan to post on AO3 soon.
> 
> It was Innie birthday the 8 unfortunately my chapter was not ready but he still is my bias and I love him
> 
> I read all your comments, I don't answer them because I feel like I'm being ignored some times but hey my book is gonna hit 7k so thanks. I really hope i don't disappoint some of you.


End file.
